Uma Causa Perdida
by laatibs
Summary: Preocupada com a ameaça iminente de Você-Sabe-Quem, Hermione Granger se afasta gradualmente dos dois melhores amigos para tentar se preparar para a guerra que se aproxima. Seus maiores temores, cominados com sua irritabilidade pelos assuntos dos meninos, fazem com que ela fique cada vez mais sozinha e distraída dos assuntos mundanos. Uma noite, seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sentava-se naquela biblioteca ao menos três vezes na semana. A paz de espírito que aquele lugar lhe transmitia era sobrenatural, talvez épica: qualquer fosse o problema que explodisse sua mente, em qualquer momento, a atmosfera, o cheiro, o _gosto_ pela leitura, todos estes fatores abrandavam os sentimentos ruins que tomavam conta da garota. Ela só precisava afastar-se por algumas horas, mesmo que despercebida; ao voltar, parecia outra pessoa.

As suspeitas de Harry e Rony variavam entre a enfermaria e alguma poção calmante preparada por ela mesma; não era possível que, por mais que irritassem a garota (por acidente ou de propósito), ela conseguisse abstrair daquilo em menos de duas horas. Contudo, era suspeita infundada. Preocupados, perguntaram somente nas primeiras vezes, não obtendo qualquer tipo de resposta; por fim, desistiram.

Na maioria das vezes, ainda, quando estava fugindo dos dois, era pega de surpresa por Draco Malfoy, o qual soltava uma chuva de insultos, como sempre. No começo, Hermione dignava-se a responder; porém, depois de certo tempo, ela pensou ser atitude muito mais digna fingir que a presença do garoto era a mesma da parede atrás dos dois, antes que ela o ignorasse por completo e continuasse os passos rápidos em direção à biblioteca, intrigando o loiro de uma maneira sutil.

Hermione cumprimentava a bibliotecária e deslocava-se cada dia para uma sessão. O conhecimento era sua principal arma, e ela nunca estaria desarmada frente ao inimigo. O medo de Você-Sabe-Quem a consumia por dentro, mas ela não poderia parecer fraca na frente dos amigos que confiavam tanto nela. Depois do fiasco que havia sido a ida ao Ministério da Magia, da morte de Sirius e das descobertas de Harry sobre o passado (inclusive de sua explosão com Dumbledore), tudo o que o garoto lhe contava rendia uma passagem de ida à biblioteca.

Ela pesquisava de tudo: desde feitiços úteis em batalha e para esconderijos até poções transformadoras, da história do Beco Diagonal à do Gringotes, da árvore genealógica das famílias sangue-puro que poderiam ter algum contato com o Lorde até os locais mais conhecidos das últimas Guerras Bruxas. Qualquer coisa merecia sua leitura, por mais cansada que estivesse. Vez ou outra levava os livros à Sala Precisa para praticar os feitiços.

Naquele dia, Hermione despistara Harry e Ron com a desculpa de que estava com cólicas e precisava de Madame Pomfrey – uma coisa que, aprendera ela, eles nunca contestariam ou procurariam saber mais a fundo. Andou devagar pelos jardins por alguns minutos antes de rumar ao Corujal para mandar notícias a seus pais. Adiou até quando conseguiu a ida à biblioteca, sem sucesso, contudo. Enfiou a varinha no cós da calça jeans, amarrou os cabelos num elástico, mantendo os fios fora do rosto, colocou a mochila nas costas e rumou para o lugar que mais amava na escola. No meio do caminho, pensou ter visto a cabeleira platinada de Malfoy ao utilizar sua visão panorâmica, mas, após verificar, não encontrou ninguém.

– Boa tarde, Madame Pince. – Cumprimentou Hermione ao chegar à biblioteca.

– Boa tarde, querida! – A bibliotecária aprendera a ser gentil com a garota depois de tanto tempo juntas. – Vai precisar entrar na seção reservada hoje?

– Hoje, não, senhora. Obrigada. Pode me dizer que horas são?

– São exatamente três da tarde. Quer que eu avise a hora que precisar ir embora?

– Não será necessário. Acho que hoje não demorarei muito. Obrigada – respondeu a garota sorrindo.

Hermione encaminhou-se para a seção de feitiços, procurando por um autor específico – o inventor da penseira. Pegou o livro, dirigiu-se a uma mesa reservada e pôs-se a ler e fazer anotações – uma mania que adquirira recentemente. Um pensamento nunca deve ser desperdiçado, pensava ela.

A leitura e as anotações, contudo, demoraram mais que ela esperava. Ao olhar pela janela novamente, assustou-se ao perceber que os archotes estavam acesos com fogo tremulante e a lua já se encontrava alta na penumbra da noite de abril. A luz da lua que atravessava a janela junto ao vento era adorável, e Hermione amou ainda mais aquele castelo. Sua casa. Aquela era sua casa. Uma lágrima escapou de seu olho esquerdo ao pensar que, provavelmente, daqui a alguns meses ela teria que deixar a escola, talvez para sempre.

Aquilo não era justo! Ela não conseguia entender. Desde que entrara naquele mundo, o mundo da magia, ela não tivera um ano de sossego, um ano de paz. Ela não culpava os amigos; pelo contrário, ela acreditava que aquilo tinha sido um baita golpe do destino. Era grata pelas coisas boas, mas como qualquer jovem adulta, Hermione não acreditava ser justo todo o sofrimento pelo qual passavam.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de um tropeço. Hermione limpou os olhos com rapidez e sacudiu a cabeça, procurando ávida por quem estivera por perto. Aparentemente, ninguém. Ela levantou, pegando os livros, os pergaminhos e o tinteiro consigo, e os colocou na mochila; fechou a janela e dirigiu-se ao livro que Madame Pince pedia para os alunos anotarem os livros que levavam da biblioteca, escrevendo o nome dos mesmos.

O peso que levava nas costas foi determinante para que Hermione andasse devagar na volta para seu dormitório...Era quase como se ela se arrastasse. Ela sorria enquanto pensava em quantos feitiços havia aprendido somente nos últimos dias, quando a alça de sua mochila arrebentou – levando tudo o que tinha dentro dela ao chão. Seu humor não se abalou. Ela abaixou, consertou a mochila, recolocou dentro dela os objetos que estavam ao seu alcance e caminhou cantarolando até o Grande Salão. Estava com uma fome do cão por estar há quase seis horas sem comer.

– Por onde andou, Mione? – Harry perguntou assim que a garota se sentou.

– Estava dormindo – mentiu ela. – Madame Pomfrey me deu uma poção para dor, mas acho que passou da quantidade. Acabei de acordar – e deu um falso bocejo.

Rony deu de ombros e Harry fez o mesmo enquanto ela dava colheradas em sua sopa de abóbora. Harry deu sinal para que ambos abaixassem e disse, num sussurro:

– Dumbledore quer me ver hoje de novo em sua sala. Acho que conseguiu outra lembrança de Vold-

– Você-Sabe-Quem, Harry! – Repreendeu Rony. Hermione revirou os olhos.

– Tanto faz. Vocês vão esperar?

– Claro – disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

– O.K. Vejo vocês em algumas horas. – E saiu do Salão, sempre sob olhares curiosos.

– Acho que vou me deitar enquanto isso. – Disse Hermione num rompante. Lilá Brown se aproximava e ela não queria ficar para ver o resto da cena. Sem esperar resposta de Rony, correu para fora do Salão em direção aos jardins.

Hermione achou uma árvore frutífera à beira do lago, escorando-se nela para admirar a beleza do castelo de longe. Fechou os olhos para sentir a brisa noturna e deu um pequeno sorriso. Ao abrir os olhos, entrou em seu campo de visão, há um metro de distância, a última pessoa que ela esperava encontrar por ali.

Draco Malfoy estava com olheiras enormes e roxas. Foi a primeira coisa que notou. Apesar de estar um pouco quente, usava uma blusa preta de mangas compridas, uma calça preta e tênis pretos. Em suas mãos, havia alguns pedaços de pergaminhos. Hermione olhou em seus olhos – cinza líquido – e assustou-se com o que havia neles: nada.

– O que quer, Malfoy? – Perguntou incisiva. Ele deu um sorriso quase imperceptível de canto de boca.

– Devolver isso.

Ele estendeu os pergaminhos para ela, cujo queixo caiu um pouco e bochechas pegaram fogo.

– É.. Obrigada?

Malfoy acenou com a cabeça e virou as costas para ir embora, mas uma pergunta rodeou o cérebro de Hermione, que a colocou para fora.

– Espera! Onde achou minhas anotações?

– Na biblioteca – ele respondeu, já andando. Contudo, sua voz tremeu no final da frase.

Hermione ficou alguns minutos tentando assimilar a conversa pacífica antes de juntar tudo na mochila e rumar para a Sala Comunal. Chegando lá, deu de cara com Harry e Rony ao lado da lareira, os quais pareciam esperá-la; ela se esquecera completamente que o moreno se encontraria com Dumbledore para ver mais uma lembrança na penseira.

– E então ele matou a senhora só para pegar a taça...

– Sabemos que não foi a primeira nem a última vez...

– Vou dormir – disse Hermione num rompante, depois de vinte minutos escutando Harry contar a história toda. Os garotos a olharam. – Estou com dor de novo, mas não quero voltar à ala hospitalar. – Foi a péssima desculpa em que ela conseguiu pensar. – Boa noite.

Eles se entreolharam.

– Boa noite, Mione – responderam consternados.

A garota andou a passos largos até seu quarto, ao qual chegou dando graças pelas colegas que dormiam cedo. Murmurou um feitiço para que a ponta da varinha acendesse e caminhou na direção de sua cama quando, do nada, a alça da mochila estourou novamente, derrubando os livros e as anotações pelo quarto. Ela sentiu uma pontada no pé, mas murmurou um feitiço para que tudo se arrumasse em sua mesa de cabeceira. Olhou os papéis organizados e notou uma coisa estranha no que se encontrava no topo.

O pedaço de pergaminho estava preenchido com uma caligrafia diferente da sua. A anotação era rápida, porém elegante. A ponta das letras finais de cada palavra era floreada, e as iniciais eram desenhadas de uma maneira hipnotizante. Ou seja, aquele pergaminho cheio de anotações da aula de poções do dia não era seu, para o que só haveria uma explicação: o dono do papel era Draco Malfoy. Tal constatação levou a outro questionamento.

Como faria para devolver aquilo?


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione mal dormiu à noite. Ficou perscrutando o pedaço de pergaminho com as anotações de Malfoy com um olhar mais que fascinado. Ele era arrogante, metido, mimado e várias outras coisas, mas também era mais inteligente do que ela jamais poderia imaginar. Ele se esforçava para anotar tudo o que o professor Slughorn dizia; faltava só escrever que ele havia respirado. E mais, após a aula, Malfoy havia pesquisado sobre as poções e seus ingredientes e acrescentado observações e informações adicionais.

Era demais para ela. Chegou até a cogitar a possibilidade daquele pedaço precioso de pergaminho não pertencer a Draco Malfoy. Contudo, só havia uma maneira de descobrir aquilo: perguntando a ele.

No raiar do dia, Hermione levantou-se da cama antes das colegas de quarto. Colocou uma calça jeans, uma regata preta, coturnos e um moletom quentinho. Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro e franziu a testa; havia uma espinha em seu queixo. Para sua sorte, havia aprendido o feitiço para retirar a espinha sem danificar a pele em suas intermináveis leituras na biblioteca, o qual utilizou sem demora.

Olhou os cabelos e deu um suspiro. Estavam armados, como sempre, mas ainda não aprendera nenhum feitiço para melhorá-los. Fez então uma trança que aprendeu com a mãe para tentar domá-lo; acertou de primeira, deu graças e então prestou uma atenção mais detalhada nos olhos. Adorava a cor castanha deles, mas seus cílios eram pequenos demais, o que fazia com que ela tivesse que usar máscara quase todos os dias. Há uma semana, havia lido sobre um feitiço extensor que serviria bem para aquele propósito, mas que tinha danos colaterais perigosíssimos. Ela concentrou-se e murmurou o feitiço, apontando a varinha para o próprio rosto. Ficou alguns segundos de olhos fechados, torcendo para que a sensação de cócegas que sentira na pálpebra não tivesse sido em vão. Ao abrir os olhos, sorriu vitoriosa: seus cílios estavam espessos, volumosos e longos, e o melhor: parecia natural.

Hermione olhou para o céu e suspirou. O sol ainda estava baixo, o que queria dizer que não havia passado muito tempo e o castelo ainda estaria vazio. Decidiu pegar um livro e praticar feitiços na Sala Precisa. Lembrou-se de consertar a mochila, colocou o exemplar do livro e os pergaminhos na mochila e dirigiu-se ao sétimo andar.

Caminhou com calma, porém sua barriga deu um enorme ronco ao passar em frente ao Grade Salão, o que a fez decidir-se por comer algo antes de estudar. Sentou-se sozinha na mesa da Grifinória e olhou os pequenos grupos de madrugadores nas mesas colegas. Alguns garotinhos comiam com livros na mão na mesa da Corvinal, enquanto que na mesa da Lufa-Lufa um grupo de meninas chorava nos ombros amigos de maneira compulsiva. Hermione vasculhou o cérebro para tentar achar algum motivo, sem sucesso.

Na mesa da Sonserina, um garoto sozinho mordia uma maçã verde, com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos platinados desgrenhados e sem vida; seus olhos estavam fechados. Hermione sentiu uma pontada no estômago, mas não conseguiu identificar se era o leão pedindo por comida ou borboletas dançando pelo fato de que ela tinha que devolver seu pergaminho.

A garota hesitou por uns minutos, ainda observando Malfoy, e então se levantou, com a intenção de ir até o loiro e devolver o papel.

– Hermione? Está tudo bem? Você parece confusa – perguntou Luna Lovegood com um sorriso sonhador.

Hermione se sobressaltou e sentou de imediato.

– Nada. Não, estou bem – a garota atrapalhou-se.

– Então tá – disse Luna. E virou-se para voltar à sua mesa, ao que Hermione lembrou das garotas que choravam e perguntou:

– O que aconteceu com aquelas pessoas?

– As meninas na mesa da Lufa-Lufa? – Luna sentou-se ao seu lado. – Ah, elas esconderam minha blusa de frio ontem. O problema é que aquela era minha única blusa, e quando eu contei a elas, já era tarde. Elas colocaram a jaqueta perto do salgueiro lutador, e ele a destruiu. Mas está tudo bem, já contei ao meu pai e ele disse que, com alguma sorte, conseguiria vender exemplares suficientes do Pasquim neste fim de semana para que me consiga outra blusa.

Como sempre, os diálogos com ela deixavam Hermione sem reação. No mesmo momento, tirou seu casaco e colocou sobre os ombros de Luna. Ao tocar a pele da loira, sentiu como estava gélida e precisou segurar as lágrimas. Naquele momento, sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo observada e olhou ao seu redor; o loiro na mesa da Sonserina observava a cena com os olhos vazios, a mesma expressão do dia anterior.

– Obrigada, Hermione. Você é a pessoa mais gentil que eu conheço – disse Luna com um sorriso enorme. – Assim que meu pai conseguir outro casaco, eu te devolvo este.

– Não precisa – respondeu a morena, ainda olhando para Malfoy, o qual sustentava seu olhar sem esboçar qualquer reação.

– Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Perguntou Luna, e Hermione corou, desviando o olhar para a garota.

– De maneira alguma. Estava só divagando. – Respondeu, abaixando os olhos para o prato. De repente, perdera a fome. – Escute Luna, preciso ir andando. Conte-me se fizerem algo parecido com você novamente, O.K.? – Hermione levantou-se para continuar seu caminho até a Sala Precisa.

– Ah, isso sempre acontece. Não quero te importunar. – Luna pegou um pedaço de bacon do prato da morena e mastigou devagar. – Será que tem pudim na mesa da Corvinal? – E então levantou-se, saltitando com o pedaço de bacon na mão.

Hermione dirigiu um último olhar à mesa da Sonserina e estranhou ao ver Malfoy encarando a "saltitação" de Luna com um sorrisinho nada maldoso. O garoto tornou os olhos à morena e, ao ser pego no flagra, baixou-os novamente à maçã. Hermione deixou o Salão e subiu as intermináveis escadas que a levariam à Sala Precisa.

Na porta da Sala, fechou os olhos e passou por ela três vezes, desejando uma sala de aula para praticar feitiços. Quando abriu os olhos, atravessou a porta e deu de cara com uma sala organizada da mesma forma que aparecia na época da Armada de Dumbledore. Deixou a mochila na porta, pegando o livro e concentrando-se para praticar feitiços que ajudariam numa provável fuga.

Quando o relógio que havia em cima da porta indicava nove horas, Hermione secou o suor da testa e arrumou suas coisas para ir para a aula de Transfiguração com a professora Minerva. Saiu da sala fazendo um rabo de cavalo nos cabelos e olhando para o chão, trombando com alguém logo que atravessou a porta. Os braços que a seguraram para que não fosse de bunda no chão eram fortes, porém desconhecidos quando tocaram sua pele.

– Cuidado, Granger. Vai acabar quebrando alguma coisa. – Uma voz baixa e inexpressiva disse.

– Desculpa – a garota corou imediatamente, olhando para cima.

Malfoy quebrou o contato com sua pele quando começou o contato visual. O pedaço de seu braço onde o garoto tinha tocado pegava fogo.

– Você está gelada. Deveria se agasalhar. – Disse ele, virando as costas como da última vez.

– Malfoy... Malfoy, espera! – Disse Hermione em voz alta. Ele parou onde estava, mas não se virou. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ela se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo no mesmo momento.

– Já não perguntou? – Ele disse com um sorriso de canto que a fez perder a fala de imediato. – Estou com pressa...

– Não, calma. – Ela se recuperou e abriu a mochila, vasculhando à procura do pergaminho do garoto.

Malfoy cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso divertido ao ver a garota se atrapalhar com as próprias anotações.

– Muito trabalho extra?

– Não, é só que... ACHEI! – Ela tirou o pergaminho da mochila e estendeu para ele. – Isso é seu?

Hermione quase teve um treco quando viu Malfoy corando. Ele ficou tão vermelho, mas tão vermelho, que um tomate teria ficado com inveja.

– Onde achou? – Ele murmurou, pegando o pedaço de pergaminho com cuidado da mão da garota.

– Estava junto com os papéis que me deu ontem – ela respondeu olhando para o chão e corando também.

– Muito obrigado, Granger. Você me salvou de ter que pedir para estudar com outra pessoa.

Hermione encarou fundo os olhos de Malfoy. O garoto sustentou o olhar e começou a esboçar um sorriso, mas ela quebrou o silêncio.

– Você está bem?

Malfoy pareceu sair de um transe e seus olhos escureceram novamente.

– Não é da sua conta, é? – Hermione franziu a testa e uma pontada atingiu seu estômago novamente.

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça. Parecia prestes a pedir desculpas, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso, virou as costas e caminhou para longe dela, deixando-a mais confusa que na noite anterior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá, meus queridos!**

 **A história ganhou um review, obrigada à leitora! Tomara que estejam curtindo mesmo, vou tentar diminuir o tempo entre as postagens. Este capítulo é um dos meus favoritos!**

Hermione fez o caminho para a sala de Minerva sozinha e pensativa, esbarrando sem querer em algumas pessoas no caminho por não estar prestando atenção. O caminho que fazia era automático. Olhando para o chão, acabou dando um encontrão pouco delicado em alguém, o que a fez olhar para cima e pedir desculpas. Seus olhos encontraram os orbes verdes de Córmaco McLaggen e ela corou imediatamente.

– Olá, Hermione – disse ele triste.

– Córmaco, oi! – Ela cumprimentou, mas percebeu que devia pedir desculpas. – Sinto muito, eu estava olhando para baixo e...

– Não tem problema. – Disse o garoto. Ele lançou um sorriso gentil para ela. – Está fugindo do quê?

– De ninguém – ela disse num rompante. – Estava indo para a aula da professora Minerva. Então, até mais!

– Hermione! – Córmaco gritou quando a garota já estava a cinco metros de distância.

– Sim?

– Quer ir pra Hogsmeade comigo no próximo fim de semana? – Ele parecia muito esperançoso.

Hermione titubeou. Seu encontro com o garoto na festa de Natal do Clube do Slugue havia sido um fiasco, mas mesmo assim ele queria vê-la novamente. E, além do mais, não aguentava mais servir de vela para Rony e Lilá, e ver Harry sofrendo calado por Gina, que saía com todos os caras que a convidavam para tentar fazer ciúmes em Harry.

– Tudo bem – ela respondeu, e ele pareceu surpreso.

– Sério? Digo, eu te encontro nos jardins às dez, tudo bem?

– Tudo – ela corou e continuou caminhando.

Algumas pessoas haviam parado para ouvir a conversa, dentre elas um grupo de garotas da Sonserina que incluía Pansy Parkinson, a qual fez questão de gargalhar na maior das alturas. Hermione revirou os olhos e continuou o caminho de antes, mas a garota apressou-se para acompanhar a morena e puxou sua mochila para trás na intenção de parar a Grifinória, fazendo com que o rasgo abrisse de novo e espalhasse todas as suas coisas no chão pela terceira vez em três dias. Hermione abaixou-se com uma calmaria de Jó para arrumar as coisas sob as gargalhadas das Sonserinas enquanto pensava que Hogsmeade seria uma ótima oportunidade para comprar uma mochila nova, quando uma mão muito branca estendeu o último livro para ela.

– Você não cansa de ser desastrada? – Havia escárnio na voz de Malfoy, o qual contrastava com a gentileza que ele fazia. A confusão retornou ao cérebro de Hermione. Ele estava de cócoras, segurando o livro dela: esta era uma cena que ela nunca esperaria ver, a não ser que envolvesse xingamentos muito piores que "desastrada". Ela pegou o livro e o enfiou na mochila, consertando-a pela terceira vez.

– Eu até tento, mas o resto do mundo não colabora. – Ela disse, bufando em seguida. – Obrigada, Malfoy.

Ele continuava com a mão estendida mesmo depois de oferecê-la o livro, e ela, depois de alguns segundos, entendeu que ele queria ajudá-la a se levantar. Olhou ao seu redor. O corredor estava vazio, exceto pela gata de Filch.

– A gentileza tem prazo, Granger. Estamos atrasados para a aula da Minerva. Tenho certeza de que já conseguimos detenções – brincou Malfoy, divertindo-se claramente com a confusão de Hermione.

A garota apavorou-se ao pegar a mão do loiro, mas o toque de sua mão na palma fria da garota era fervente, e ela arregalou os olhos com tanta informação.

– Obrigada.

– Não há de quê.

Hermione baixou os olhos e limpou a parte de trás da calça com as mãos, colocou a varinha no cós da calça e puxou a mochila para os ombros. Balançou o corpo para frente e depois para trás, sem saber o que fazer em seguida – o quão estranho seria caminhar pacificamente na presença de Draco Malfoy?

O garoto tirou a dúvida dela, colocando a mão direita na base de suas costas e empurrando-a para que caminhasse junto a ele.

– Pelo visto a única detenção que recebeu foi aquela do primeiro ano. Vamos logo. – Disse Malfoy, com a voz divertida.

Hermione não conseguia encontrar palavras para pronunciar perto do loiro. A gentileza dele era demasiada, se fosse contar que havia quase seis anos nunca houvera qualquer tipo de tratamento similar àquele por parte do garoto.

– Suas pernas curtas têm que trabalhar um pouco mais, baixinha. Ande logo – ele riu, porque Hermione costumava andar devagar quando pensava demais. Ela correu para acompanhá-lo, murmurando a palavra "baixinha" com a face toda trabalhada na confusão. Adicionou-a ao dicionário de xingamentos do Malfoy.

Quando ambos chegaram à porta da sala da professora McGonagall, todos os alunos viraram-se para trás para ver o que viria a seguir.

– Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória e Sonserina. Detenção para ambos em minha sala hoje à noite, senhorita Granger e senhor Malfoy. Que sirva de lição para o restante. – Disse Minerva sem alterar o tom de voz, voltando à lição do dia.

Para completar, Harry e Rony, que a olhavam confusos e sem ter a menor noção do que havia acontecido, já haviam se sentado juntos, e aparentemente todos os amigos de Malfoy também já tinham seus lugares, sobrando uma mesa para os dois dividirem. O garoto empurrou-a novamente e o lugar onde ele tocava pegou fogo, fazendo com que um arrepio subisse por suas costas e todos os pelos de seu braço eriçassem. Ele não deixou aquilo passar, dando um sorriso de lado. Hermione corou e sentou-se na mesa junto a ele.

Minerva prosseguiu a aula de onde estava. Hermione olhou para o pergaminho da dupla do lado e já havia vinte centímetros de anotações, o que a fez concluir que seria muito difícil entender a aula a partir daquele ponto. Enquanto pensava em quem poderia socorrê-la (estava em dúvida entre as piores anotações, se eram as de Harry ou de Rony), Malfoy já estava com três linhas escritas. Hermione confirmou a caligrafia do loiro, ficando hipnotizada pela maneira que ele parecia desenhar as letras.

– Não vai escrever nada? Suas anotações são bem melhores que as minhas – sussurrou o loiro numa altura que somente ela pudesse escutar.

– Eu não ouvi o começo da explicação... Depois pego com alguém.

– Pode pegar as minhas, se quiser.

Hermione olhou para ele, mas ele não devolveu o olhar. Não tirava as mãos ou os olhos do pergaminho. Ela então decidiu que não o atrapalharia. Baixou a cabeça na mesa e, para sua surpresa, ouviu a voz dele bem perto de seu ouvido:

– Está tudo bem? Não está passando mal, está? – Malfoy perguntou, com sérios sinais de aflição.

Ela levantou a cabeça de imediato para tentar disfarçar o arrepio que seu sussurro no pé do ouvido causara. Não adiantou. Malfoy deu outro sorriso divertido.

– Isso tudo é tesão? Está precisando se aliviar, Granger?

Hermione corou tanto que sentiu uma gota de suor se formar em sua têmpora.

– E então? Não vai responder? – Malfoy parecia nunca ter se divertido tanto na vida.

Hermione não respondeu. A expressão no rosto de Malfoy era tão bonita que ela mal conseguia parar de olhar. As olheiras ainda estavam lá, e ela tinha certeza de que conseguiria distinguir a tristeza no fundo de seus olhos, mas seu sorriso era muito brilhante, com os dentes certinhos, caninos pontudos e lábios volumosos; os olhos cinza eram divertidos, com os cílios cheios; as covinhas que se formaram nas bochechas do garoto faziam as borboletas baterem as asas tentando escapar de seu estômago. Ela decidiu entrar em seu jogo.

– E se eu...

"... estiver, o que pode fazer por mim? " Era o que Hermione ia dizer, mas a professor Minerva a interrompeu.

– Os senhores terão de escrever meio metro de pergaminho sobre os cinco feitiços que aprenderam hoje. Na próxima aula, faremos uma revisão muito útil para os N.I.E.M.s, então eu sugiro – neste momento, ela encarou Hermione e Malfoy por cima dos óculos – que ninguém se atrase. Senhores Malfoy e Granger, quero os dois na minha sala às oito em ponto.

Hermione olhou para baixo e pensou no que estava prestes a dizer para o cara ao seu lado, também conhecido como galinha, filho de comensal, inimigo de seus amigos, e por aí vai. Será que ela realmente teria dito aquilo?

Gostava de pensar que não, mas o cheiro do garoto estava inebriando seus pensamentos, e ela nem percebeu quando a professora liberou os alunos e Harry e Rony a cutucavam. Eram os últimos da sala. Malfoy nem sequer se despedira.

Aliás... por que ele deveria? Hermione sacudiu a cabeça para tentar se concentrar nos amigos, mas, pelo resto do dia, não conseguiu. Só o que conseguia pensar era na detenção das oito horas da noite.


	4. Chapter 4

Obrigada pelos comentários! Fiquem com mais um pouco desse casal maravilhoso.

~x~

Às sete horas da noite, Hermione andava em círculos na Sala Comunal. Harry e Rony olhavam-na de vez em quando enquanto faziam (copiavam) os deveres do dia, talvez perguntando a si mesmos se ela havia enlouquecido de vez.

A chuva avançava na diagonal nas paredes do castelo, fazendo-a voltar ao quarto e vestir um casaco mais quente que o anterior e soltar os cabelos. Devido ao fato de que ela havia feito uma trança naquela manhã, seu cabelo estava extremamente armado. Ela suspirou e pegou um creme em seu malão, passando-o de modo suave por toda a extensão. O creme deu certo controle no frisado, e ela sorriu satisfeita.

Hermione não conseguia deixar de pensar na maneira como Malfoy a estava tratando. Não pensava, nem por um segundo, que ele talvez pudesse ter mudado sua opinião sobre ela; afinal, nada de diferente havia acontecido para que aquela fosse uma opinião plausível. Aliás, a única coisa que havia mudado era o fato de que ela estava cada vez mais distante dos próprios amigos, de cada um por seu motivo.

A garota sentia bastante falta de ter alguém para conversar. Achava que era esse o motivo pelo qual teria aceito o convite de McLaggen. Fazia já algum tempo desde que Gina tinha tempo para ela, uma vez que agora estava namorando Dino Thomas; portanto, suas conversas também caíram escassas. Além disso, não aguentava mais ouvir Rony reclamando de Gina e de Lilá, e Harry reclamando de Lilá e Gina – cada hora seu ouvido era alugado por um deles. Às vezes, pelos dois ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione estava extremamente solitária.

Às sete e meia da noite, saiu de seu quarto na intenção de caminhar devagar até a sala de McGonagall para passar o tempo – que parecia ter resolvido parar, tamanha era sua ansiedade.

– Hermione, quer companhia até a sala da Minerva? – Perguntou Harry quando ela se aproximou da porta.

– Não precisa – respondeu ela, dando um pequeno sorriso e passando pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao dar de cara com Draco Malfoy.

– Está bem longe de sua Sala Comunal – comentou ela.

Malfoy corou.

– Só achei que não iria querer andar sozinha no castelo a essa hora. Tempos perigosos, sabe – ele respondeu de imediato, sendo um pouco sombrio.

– Ah.

Hermione balançou nos pés como naquela manhã, e Draco riu, deixando-a confusa de novo.

– Essa sua mania é engraçada. Vamos.

O garoto colocou a mão na base de suas costas como da outra vez, e, como da outra vez, Hermione sentiu um arrepio profundo desde o local onde ele tocou até sua nuca. Tentou disfarçar passando as mãos nos braços e fingindo sentir frio enquanto caminhava ao seu lado.

– E então? Sobre aquela pergunta que te fiz na aula. Não vai responder? – Ele quebrou o silêncio, olhando-a de rabo de olho.

Ela prendeu a respiração e pegou uma mecha do cabelo para brincar.

– Eu ia, é que...

– Sei, duvido muito – ele riu.

– Eu ia, Malfoy! – Hermione ficou muito brava nesse momento, corando de raiva.

– Então fala – ele desafiou, parando de andar.

Hermione hesitou. Malfoy não era seu amigo, não era de sua família, não tinha relações com ninguém que conhecia. Não sabia de onde havia tirado essa conclusão, mas, naquele momento, ele parecia alguém perfeito para conversar.

– Estou, sim, com tesão reprimido. E daí? – Ela disse, e, para sua surpresa, Malfoy soltou uma gargalhada, recomeçando a andar. Suas risadas ecoavam pelos corredores vazios, e suas bochechas ganharam um pouco de cor. Hermione notou que as olheiras ainda estavam lá.

– Você não tem ninguém para conversar sobre isso? Ou para dar uma aliviada? – Malfoy perguntou incisivo. – Vai me dizer que não dá um jeito nisso aí de vez em quando?

Hermione calou-se, corando até a raiz dos cabelos e se arrependendo de ter dado vazão àquele assunto.

– Nada? Nem sozinha?

– MALFOY! – Ela gritou, passando a andar na frente. – Isso não é da sua conta.

– Ah, vai, vem cá, vamos falar sobre isso – ele correu para alcançá-la, ainda rindo, e pegou seu braço na intenção de pará-la novamente. Ela não deixou com que ele a tocasse, com medo de que isso despertasse uma nova onda de "não sei o que se passa comigo" nela; apressou o passo e o garoto também.

Quando percebeu que estavam correndo, ela parou, colocou as mãos no joelho e começou a rir descontroladamente, e o garoto acompanhou. Ela viu novamente a cor atingir as bochechas de seu rosto muito pálido, e ele olhou-a com curiosidade.

– Não, Malfoy.

Ele ficou confuso.

– Não para qual das perguntas?

– Para todas – ela disse, olhando para baixo e corando. – Satisfeito?

– Nem um pouco – ele riu pelo nariz, mas de repente ficou sério.

Hermione chegou a pensar naquilo. Fazia muito tempo desde que tinha beijado Victor Krum; suas correspondências eram frequentes, apesar de eles nunca terem chegado a fazer nada além de dar uns amassos na seção reservada da biblioteca. Córmaco havia tentado beijá-la na festa de Natal, mas isso era só. Não sabia se a raiva de Rony com Lilá contaria como tesão reprimido; o que sabia era que fazia muito tempo desde que tivera algo de sexual em sua vida. Ela era dedicada a ajudar Harry e a isto apenas. Ficou com raiva ao pensar nisso.

– O que foi? – Malfoy perguntou, porque a testa da garota havia vincado fundo.

– É que... – Ela não sabia nem por onde começar.

Ele recomeçou a caminhar, e ela o acompanhou em silêncio.

– Pode falar. Nada do que você contar sai daqui – ele fez um sinal de 'x' na frente da boca.

– Não é isso... – Ela não sabia como explicar.

– Não vou zombar de você, Granger. Acho que ambos aqui percebemos que precisamos de pessoas para conversar. Além do mais, não tem muito do que eu zombar, aposto. – Ele deu um sorriso de lado, formando a covinha do lado direito.

Hermione continuou em silêncio até quando não aguentou mais.

– Eu, literalmente, não tenho nenhuma vida sozinha. Eu vivo pelos meus amigos e eles me deixam muito de lado, e quando estou sozinha não sei quem sou, porque gosto muito de ser útil e me sentir útil, o que é muito ruim porque com frequência as pessoas se aproveitam disso e-

– Ei, calma, Granger. Um pouco de cada vez. – Ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela. Mesmo sob todas as camadas de panos que ela vestia, ainda sentiu a mão dele mandar uma corrente de calor por seu corpo. Ele percebeu. – Nossa, o negócio está feio.

– Disse que não ia zombar de mim, Malfoy. – Ela fingiu estar chateada, mas adorou se sentir no poder quando ele baixou a guarda.

– Desculpa – ela o ouviu dizer, olhando para baixo e enfiando as mãos no bolso.

O silêncio reinou até que chegassem na sala de Minerva.

– Ah, Granger e Malfoy. Estão adiantados. – Minerva vestia um robe e bobs no cabelo. Transfigurou imediatamente o robe num vestido e tirou os bobs com um aceno de varinha, deixando a cascata de cabelos grisalhos solta em leves ondas. – Entrem, por favor.

Ela abriu espaço e Malfoy deixou que Hermione entrasse na frente. Até McGonagall vincou a testa nesse momento. Ambos se sentaram em cadeiras de frente para sua mesa, onde ela se sentou também.

– Quero que ambos entendam que a pontualidade é algo essencial, não só aqui no colégio, como na vida. Uma vez que você se atrasa, você está mostrando às claras que não dá a mínima para o tempo da outra pessoa e que o seu é muito mais importante. – Hermione baixou a cabeça na mesma hora. – Portanto, quero que ambos fiquem cientes de que hoje a detenção será simples, mas para que não se repita.

Minerva pegou dois rolos de pergaminhos.

– O senhores escreverão para mim, cada um, sobre o que planejam para seu futuro e em quanto tempo querem alcançar esse futuro. – Eles se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

– Professora Minerva, será que eu poderia tentar me justificar? Não estou discordando do castigo, só queria que a senhora soubesse. – Hermione perguntou quando a mais velha se calou.

– Claro, senhorita Granger.

– Eu só me atrasei para a aula porque minha mochila rasgou e minhas coisas se espalharam pelo corredor, e o pessoal estava passando com pressa para as aulas e isso acabou me atrapalhando...

– Ora, Granger, mas sua mochila rasgou assim, do nada? – McGonagall se interessou.

Hermione não tinha a intenção de dedurar Pansy Parkinson, então ficou calada. Mas Malfoy não.

– Foi a Pansy. Eu a vi puxando a mochila da Granger depois de zombar com ela. – Disse ele, já escrevendo em seu pergaminho.

As mulheres olharam-no incrédulo.

– Isso é verdade, senhorita Granger?

– Sim, professora. Eu só não queria-

– Amanhã terei uma conversa com a senhorita Parkinson. Mas por enquanto os dois estão avisados. – A mais velha disse, retirando-se para seus aposentos.

Houve um momento de silêncio quando Hermione ficou incrédula por Malfoy ter dedurado a própria amiga para tentar aliviar a barra dela. Começou a pensar sobre o futuro. Decidiu escrever sobre o que sempre sonhara, ser Ministra da Magia, e pôs-se a redigir o texto.

– Por que soltou seu cabelo? – Malfoy perguntou de repente.

– Hm? – Hermione estava distraída.

– Seu cabelo. – Ela o olhou, procurando seus olhos. Eles estavam gentis. – Estava bonito hoje cedo.

– É que eu estava... – Hermione calou-se, quase revelando a Malfoy que estava na Sala Precisa praticando feitiços que não deveria. – Exercitando. Aí ficou bagunçado.

– Granger, você já transou?

Hermione engasgou, e Malfoy tirou a confirmação dali.

– Que tipo de pergunta foi essa? – Ela sibilou, corando muito.

– O tipo de pergunta que não precisa de resposta com palavras, pelo visto – ele deu uma risadinha, e voltou a escrever.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Malfoy concentrado e Hermione constrangida.

– Só acho que você é muito tensa. Precisa relaxar – ele comentou, do nada.

– Ah, é? – Ela pensou em dar uma resposta malcriada, mas a professora poderia estar escutando. – Eu posso... fazer... eu consigo a hora que eu quiser. – Ela se atrapalhou com as palavras.

Malfoy gargalhou, fazendo com que Hermione lançasse um "Abaffiato" na porta do quarto da professora.

– Consegue a hora que quiser? Não consegue nem falar sobre o assunto. – Ele zombou novamente.

– Está zombando de mim, Malfoy?

– Não, desculpe – ele disse pela terceira vez, desconcertando a garota. – Então tá. Eu vi que o McLaggen te chamou para ir à Hogsmeade, por que não se "alivia" – ele fez as aspas no ar – com ele?

– Talvez eu faça isso mesmo – ela disse sem se deixar abalar dessa vez.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de lado e olhando fundo em seus olhos.

– Você vai ver que é bem relaxante. Só faça o favor de usar proteção. Não deve ser nada agradável estar grávida de uma "mini você" no penúltimo ano de escola e com uma guerra prestes a estourar. – Malfoy disse com escárnio, terminando a redação. – Quer companhia para voltar à Sala Comunal?

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, e fechou novamente.

– "Mini mim"? – Ela decidiu não passar recibo na pergunta.

– É, toda sabe-tudo e irritante. – Ele riu e ela também, para variar. Achava que era aquilo mesmo.

A garota terminou a redação logo em seguida e levantou, dirigindo-se à sala de Minerva. Retirou o feitiço e bateu na porta. A professora disse aos dois que estavam liberados, levando-os até a porta.

– Pode me acompanhar? – Ela pediu, finalmente tomando coragem.

– Se for para te ver tropeçar de novo, posso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Obrigada a todos que vêm acompanhando a história, e perdão pela demora em atualizar!**

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo antes que Hermione quebrasse o gelo.

– Malfoy?

– Pois não? – Ele olhou-a nos olhos enquanto andava com as mãos no bolso.

– Por que está sendo legal comigo? – A pergunta que não queria calar finalmente escapou pelos lábios da garota.

Malfoy suspirou e demorou alguns segundos para responder. Ele estava pensando na resposta, o que surpreendeu Hermione mais que a resposta em si, ela tinha certeza.

– Não tenho motivos para que não seja assim. – Ele concluiu seus pensamentos olhando para frente, e soltou uma risadinha. – Certas coisas podem ser superadas. Tenho muito mais a pensar do que ficar arranjando desculpas para te insultar.

– Não tem mais nojo de uma sangue-ruim? – Ela provocou.

– Não ligo mais para o sangue.

Hermione percebeu que estava errada ao duvidar dele.

– Para o que liga, então? – Disse ela, levantando as sobrancelhas.

– Ultimamente? Não muita coisa – confessou ele, esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

– Por que está com essas olheiras? – Ela expressou sua curiosidade. Ele a olhou com olhos divertidos, com um fundinho de cansaço.

– Geralmente é o que acontece quando não dormimos.

– Obrigada, acho que eu nunca conseguiria chegar a essa conclusão sozinha. – Hermione irritou-se. Isso a lembrou dos velhos tempos de brigas, então ela respirou fundo e ficou em silêncio.

– Agradeceria se pudesse não mencionar minha péssima aparência neste momento, obrigado. – Ele pediu.

– Não é péssima se você fizer assim – e então a garota fez algo inimaginável: colocou os dedos indicadores nos cantos da boca de Malfoy e os levantou. Mas nada a prepararia para a reação do garoto.

Malfoy segurou seu indicador direito, dando um sorriso de lado mais que verdadeiro. Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, questionadora. O loiro abriu os lábios e colocou o dedo dela dentro da boca, lambendo desde a falange até a ponta, e parou de andar para observar a reação da garota.

Seu queixo estava no chão; seus olhos, arregalados; estava corando muito, e o corpo balançava para frente e para trás muito rápido. Ele fez mais: colocou a mão sobre o colo dela para sentir seus batimentos cardíacos, sorrindo satisfeito ao constatar que estava muito acelerado. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, cerrando os olhos.

– O que... o que está fazendo?

– Testando uma teoria – ele disse, simples.

No momento em que o toque de Malfoy cessou na pele de Hermione, outro arrepio subiu por suas costas. Mas a garota enxergou mais: ele também se arrepiara. Ela estava mordendo o lábio tão forte que sentiu logo o gosto de sangue.

– Quer parar de morder essa boca? Não vá ter uma hemorragia aqui no meio do corredor – ele riu, recomeçando a andar.

– De onde tira essas coisas, Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou em voz alta, uma vez que, muito embasbacada, havia ficado para trás.

– Que coisas? – Ele se fez de desentendido.

– Essas... essas atitudes-

Ele se virou para ela e pegou seus pulsos com extrema delicadeza, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos, com um meio sorriso.

– Diga em voz alta, caralho.

Hermione não conseguiu.

– Fala! – Ele mandou de novo, puxando-a um pouco para perto de si.

– Por que diabos chupou meu dedo? – Ela gritou, e colocou as mãos na frente da boca imediatamente, fazendo com que ele gargalhasse.

Dois homens pintados nos quadros que se encontravam na parede do lado deles começaram a reclamar do barulho, fazendo com que eles corressem para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Arfando, ambos se olharam com sorrisos nos rostos.

– Porque eu estava com vontade de fazer isso desde que você se arrepiou comigo pela primeira vez. – Ele confessou, encostando na parede e cruzando os braços. Hermione o olhou incrédula. – Granger, eu não tenho motivos para mentir em relação a isso, pode ter certeza. Acho que sabemos quem é o melhor desenvolvido aqui, sexualmente falando.

Ela não disse nada. Não conseguia acreditar no que Malfoy dizia; e mais, estava com tanto tesão que mal pensava na hora e no que estava fazendo ali com ele.

– Está com tesão? – Ele perguntou, divertindo-se.

– Estou – confessou ela, fechando os olhos.

Hermione balançou sobre os pés e sentiu a respiração de Malfoy perto dela. Abriu os olhos e ele estava a menos de dez centímetros de distância.

– É melhor entrar, então – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, mandando correntes elétricas para um ponto específico em seu baixo-ventre. – Não vai querer ficar aqui do lado de fora sozinha e com toda essa tensão para aliviar.

Hermione percebeu que Malfoy estava achando o poder que tinha sobre ela o máximo. Então apenas virou as costas e entrou na Sala Comunal, sem saber se estava com raiva, confusa, tensa ou estranha.

Estranha... estava se sentindo estranha.

Como assim, ele não ligava mais para o sangue? Ela achava muito difícil que Draco Malfoy algum dia superasse aquele assunto, porém não deixou de pensar que talvez, só talvez, aquele garoto esnobe, metido, mimado e propagador de tretas estivesse amadurecendo naquele sentido. Afinal, haveria de chegar o dia em que a presença da garota não incomodasse tanto a ele.

Mas, provocar arrepios, provocações físicas? Isso, Hermione ainda não entendia.

Se a intenção de Malfoy era assombrá-la para que ela não deixasse de pensar nele nem quando fosse dormir, ela teria que dar os parabéns ao garoto, porque ele estava conseguindo. Ela não o tirou do pensamento enquanto se arrumava para deitar, sonhou com ele durante a noite e acordou pensando nele. E, de acordo com o que conhecia sobre ele, isso não era bom.

Isso não era _nada_ bom.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione chegou à conclusão de que, já que dormiu e acordou pensando em Draco Malfoy, deveria mesmo aliviar seu tesão. Ficou com ganas de provar ao garoto que o que tinha dito era pura verdade: conseguiria alguém para se aliviar num estalar de dedos. A questão era: com quem poderia ser?

Seu primeiro pensamento foi Córmaco. Com um sorriso, ela levantou, colocou um jeans e uma regata branca, deu graças a Merlin que seu cabelo estava baixo e fez uma maquiagem básica. Colocou seus All Star e foi tomar café na mesa da Grifinória, sozinha novamente. A garota já não tinha muita necessidade da presença de Harry e Rony, ou ainda de Gina. Os três achavam seu distanciamento meio estranho, mas não a questionavam nem por um minuto.

Ela deu uma olhada em volta, procurando por McLaggen. Seus olhos não deixaram de passar pela mesa da Sonserina, procurando certos cabelos platinados e olhos cinzentos sobre olheiras; decepcionou-se ao não encontrar Malfoy em lugar algum.

Córmaco olhava para ela de longe e, logo que seus olhares se encontraram, Hermione fez questão de abrir um sorriso gigantesco sem se deixar corar, fazendo com que o garoto (para sua surpresa) levantasse e viesse em sua direção.

– Olá, Hermione – ele disse, conjurando um botão de rosa na cor branca para oferecer à garota.

– Oi, Córmaco! Como você é gentil – ela corou um pouco, mas achou o gesto um pouco brega. Não estava acostumada a receber tal tipo de atenção. – Pode dar uma volta comigo?

– Claro – o garoto concordou, saindo do Salão ao lado de Hermione. – Onde estava pensando em ir?

– Aqui está bom – Hermione disse do lado de fora do pátio.

McLaggen estava parado em sua frente, olhando-a. Hermione não fazia a menor ideia do que conversar com ele; as pessoas passavam, olhando-os e apontando com o indicador enquanto riam, o que só a deixava mais nervosa.

– Eu estava... Bem... Eu estava pensando e...

– Pensando em mim? – Ele galanteou, e ela se odiou por dentro. Argh, por que diabos tinha que se ele, mesmo? Ah, é, pensou ela. Era o único louco que demonstrava interesse nela.

Hermione então pegou a mão do garoto, surpreendendo a ambos, dirigindo-a até sua própria cintura, e ele não precisou de nenhuma outra dica. Córmaco aproximou o rosto do dela, tocando a ponta do cabelo com as mãos e, sem dizer uma palavra, beijou-a.

Ela definitivamente não estava curtindo aquilo. O beijo de Córmaco era sem língua, apressado; ele apertava sua cintura com força demais, e puxava seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que curvava para cima dela, dando-lhe dores na coluna. Contudo, a garota procurou relaxar. Não era o que Malfoy tinha sugerido? Pois então.

Córmaco empurrou-a para a parede, colocando a mão por dentro de sua blusa e arranhando um pouco sua cintura. Hermione deu uma puxada em seus cabelos e Córmaco gemeu audivelmente, fazendo com que a garota tivesse uma crise de risos na mesma hora, desvencilhando-se dele para colocar as mãos na frente da boca.

– Sinto muito, eu... – Mas ela não conseguia parar de rir. O gemido do garoto era mais que ridículo: era muito engraçado.

Córmaco parecia querer enterrar a cabeça no chão: estava vermelho de raiva, com as veias no pescoço pulsantes e o olhar errático. Ele olhou para ela de uma maneira que ela passaria muito tempo tentando decifrar (sem sucesso), e deixou-a rindo sozinha no pátio sem dizer uma palavra.

– Como eu sou ridícula! – Ela exclamou em voz alta, sem perceber que tinha companhia.

– Também acho – comentou Gina, cruzando os braços e dando uma risada. – Por que diabos estava beijando o escroto do McLaggen?

– Eu não estava beijando o escroto dele. Foi só a boca.

– Rá-rá, você me entendeu, sua tapada. – Gina deu um tapa no braço da amiga. – Está com raiva de mim?

– Não, por que a pergunta? – Hermione respondeu, caminhando ao lado de Gina na direção do Grande Salão.

– Por que não fala mais comigo – Gina fez biquinho.

– Você anda ocupada demais com o Dino – Hermione foi sincera.

Elas se sentaram para comer; a ruiva corava.

– Tem razão. Faz dias que não nos falamos. E aí, tem alguma novidade?

Hermione cogitou com seriedade contar sobre sua proximidade com Malfoy, mas deixou passar. Não era o momento.

– Fora a "chicletância" de Brown com seu irmão e as constantes visitas de Harry à sala de Dumbledore? Nenhuma – mentiu ela. – E você?

– Chega mais – Gina disse, abaixando-se e sussurrando em seguida no ouvido de Hermione – Cheguei à terceira base com o Dino.

– Quê? – Hermione exclamou.

– Não grita, sua retardada!

– Desculpa, é que eu não escutei mesmo. – Hermione mentiu de novo, rindo por dentro.

Gina olhou para Hermione e fez um círculo juntando o polegar e o indicador da mão esquerda, e fez um movimento de vai e vem dentro do círculo usando o indicador da mão direita. Hermione deu uma gargalhada muito alta, apertando a barriga enquanto a amiga ria junto. Lágrimas saíam de seus olhos enquanto a curiosidade falava mais alto.

– Quando, isso?

– Ontem à noite. No armário de vassouras do terceiro andar. Foi lindo. – Ela riu. – Mentira, foi péssimo. Mas ele é um cavalheiro. Gosto dele.

– Fico feliz por você, uma vez que minhas chances de chegar à segunda base com alguém já eram. – Hermione revirou os olhos e deu uma olhada ao redor, parando o olhar na mesa da Sonserina (onde um loiro a olhava com certa curiosidade). Ele com certeza deveria achar que ela estava contando sobre ele, pensou ela.

– Tem certeza? Aliás – Gina especulou. – Com o quê, exatamente, Córmaco ficou puto?

– Ele deu um gemido muito, mas muito estranho, e eu não me aguentei de tanto rir.

Gina gargalhou àquilo também.

– Posso estar errada, mas tem mais homens dentro desse castelo do que o Córmaco Paga Pau de Ator Pornô McLaggen – disse a ruiva, olhando ao redor também. – Olha, o Zabini está te olhando como se quisesse te devorar.

– Quem? – Hermione não fazia ideia de quem Gina estava falando.

– Dá uma olhada na mesa da Sonserina, sem preconceitos. Parvati disse que ele beija bem. Ele é o moreno que está sentando entre o Goyle e o Malfoy.

Hermione checou a informação, e sorriu satisfeita: Zabini realmente a olhava de uma maneira engraçada (em sua opinião). Malfoy, por outro lado, mordia uma maçã verde, como no dia anterior, e parecia mais cansado que nunca. Zabini deu uma cotovelada em sua costela e acenou com a cabeça na direção de Hermione, que corou muito e abaixou o rosto para a mesa.

– Estranho – comentou Gina. – Malfoy está tendo aulas de como cuidar dos cabelos com o Snape, pelo visto.

Nesse momento, Dino chegou por trás das duas e abraçou Gina, que se virou e beijou o garoto. Hermione suspirou, despediu-se da amiga e foi em direção aos jardins, uma vez que sua próxima aula era Herbologia. Ela olhava para cima, deixando os raios de luz do sol trespassarem seus dedos e maravilhando-se com o céu muito azul.

– Fazendo um pouco de fotossíntese?

Ela sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Malfoy.

– Vitamina D nunca é demais. Você está precisando de um pouco, inclusive.

Malfoy não passou recibo. Somente deu um sorriso de lado enquanto tirava o casaco, mostrando uma blusa cinza comprida. Seus cabelos, mesmo que sem vida, refletiam a luz do sol. Seus olhos brilhavam, e suas pupilas estavam minúsculas, revelando o mercúrio líquido que eram suas írises. Ele esticou os dedos para que eles recebessem o calor, e Hermione reparou no quão magros eles eram.

– E então, conseguiu se aliviar ontem à noite?

Ela olhou para ele com a sobrancelha levantada.

– Por que está tão interessado nisso? – Ela questionou, curiosa.

Ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo da garota, enrolando-a no indicador enquanto caminhava ao lado dela.

– Curiosidade, já disse. – Ele esperou um pouco. – Fiquei sabendo que estava aos amassos com o McLaggen hoje cedo.

– Nem me lembre – ela gargalhou. Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha. – Ele é péssimo, não perdi nada por dar o fora nele da outra vez.

– Por que péssimo?

– Ele não usa a língua, é agressivo demais, e geme igual a um ator pornô.

– Ué, já transou com ele?

Hermione engasgou, e precisou fingir que estava tossindo para não passar vergonha.

– Claro que não, Malfoy!

– Ué, foi você quem disse que conseguia na hora que quisesse. Só estou perguntando porque, da última vez que chequei, você estava morrendo de tesão. E agora, já passou? – Perguntou ele, colocando a mecha de cabelo que brincava por trás da orelha de Hermione, que corou. – O.K., já sei a resposta.

– Cala a boca – murmurou ela, fazendo-o sorrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Você fica uma gracinha quando está com tesão em mim.

– Você precisa parar de soltar essas coisas do nada – ela comentou. Parecia que já estava se acostumando às disparadas de besteiras do garoto, assim como se acostumou com os xingamentos do garoto.

Hermione começou a sentir calor.

– Pode segurar minhas coisas, por favor? – Ela pediu, e ele estendeu as mãos sem hesitar. Ela lhe passou a mochila e tirou o casaco, revelando sua regata. Malfoy não deixou aquilo passar.

– A quem está tentando seduzir?

Hermione ficou brava, mas pensou antes de responder.

– Só aos que forem seduzíveis. Você é?

Malfoy então corou, antes de se recompor e soltar uma risadinha. Hermione estava se descobrindo como mulher; não fazia qualquer tipo de piada sobre aquelas coisas com ninguém além de Gina.

– Quando você quiser, vai descobrir – ele sorriu de lado ao responder.

Hermione riu, achando graça. Pegou suas coisas e se separou dele um pouco antes de chegar na aula da professora Sprout.

– Até mais, Granger. – Ele bagunçou o topo de sua cabeça, fazendo com que ela assoprasse os cabelos da frente do rosto e ele risse um pouco.


	7. Chapter 7

A aula de Herbologia estava entediante como nunca. Era, de longe, a matéria que Hermione menos se interessava, apesar de estudá-la com o mesmo afinco que para as outras matérias. O papo de Harry e Rony era outro assunto que a cansava cada vez mais, seja pelo conteúdo, seja pelo simples fato de que nada do que eles dissessem era muito novidade para ela.

Os meninos sentiam muita dificuldade em se concentrar, cada um por seu motivo; por isso, Hermione sempre redobrava a atenção nas aulas, só para o caso deles resolverem fazer algo muito idiota, ou se fizerem algo muito idiota sem ao menos pensar antes. Nesse dia, contudo, a garota era quem estava distraída na estufa.

Ela pensava na resposta de Malfoy sobre ele se deixar seduzir: o que será que ele quis dizer? Seria aquilo uma brecha? Será que ele ainda estava zombando com ela?

Rony parecia especialmente feliz naquele dia. Hermione não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o porquê, justo pelo motivo de que estava muito na cara depois de alguns minutos de aula. Lilá estava muito vermelha e parecia ter chorado horrores, enquanto que ele não usava mais o colar que ela havia lhe presenteado. Os dois haviam terminado.

– O que acha de tomarmos uma na festa que a Chang está organizando para hoje, Harry? Hein, Hermione? Topam? – Ele estava animado e não parava de insistir. Hermione lembrou-se vagamente de concordar com aquilo enquanto observava, de canto de olho, cada movimento de Malfoy perto de Pansy Parkinson.

Os dois eram muito amigos, o que era mais do que notável. O modo com que se portavam perto um do outro era bem similar à maneira com que Harry a tratava e vice-versa (o que era engraçado, porque Hermione sempre tivera a impressão de que Parkinson tinha ciúmes da atenção que Malfoy dava a ela, mesmo que de uma maneira ruim); agora, contudo, sob um olhar mais atento, estava muito na cara que eles não tinham nada um com o outro.

Blásio Zabini, por outro lado, ainda tinha o olhar que Hermione classificara como engraçado na direção da garota. Ela evitava seus olhos, mas, quando sua curiosidade falava mais alto, ela se arrependia. Numa hora, porém, Malfoy percebeu aquela troca de olhares e imediatamente fechou a cara.

A aula demorou séculos em sua opinião, mas finalmente terminou, fazendo com que os garotos subissem de volta para o castelo. Hermione tinha um tempo livre enquanto que os amigos deveriam ir para a aula de adivinhação, o qual ela utilizou para pedir a Gina alguma dica de como se vestir para a festa daquela noite.

Gina, muito feliz com a nova proximidade com a amiga, passou horas adaptando um look ousado ao estilo certinho da amiga, acabando por ceder aos seus gostos: Hermione terminou com uma camisa xadrez em vermelho e preto, uma saia preta que vestia até o meio das coxas (para seu eterno constrangimento e para a alegria de Gina), All Star vermelho e cabelo solto. Fez uma maquiagem leve e passou um perfume almiscarado, agradecendo a amiga e indo de encontro a Harry e Rony.

Dino esperava a ruiva do lado de fora do quarto e, quando viu a namorada, agarrou-a e a tirou do chão, ao que Harry e Rony ficaram ambos muito vermelhos de raiva. Hermione deu uma risada e puxou-os pelos cotovelos, deixando o casal com certa privacidade. Os garotos dirigiram-se animados até a Sala Precisa, onde a festa já acontecia fazia algumas horas.

– Vou pegar algo para a gente beber. Só um minuto. – Rony disse no momento em que percebeu a proximidade de Lilá.

Hermione e Harry se entreolharam, rindo. A garota percebeu o incômodo que assolava o amigo.

– Harry, posso te falar uma coisa?

– Sim? – Concordou o garoto distraído, olhando para os lados.

– Eu gosto muito de você... Mas às vezes você é tão burro – ela foi logo no ponto, capturando a atenção do moreno, que deu uma risada pelo nariz.

– Diz isso por que...

– Ah, vá. Não se faça de desentendido. – Disse ela, sentando-se com ele em um banco perto da caixa de som para que somente os dois se escutassem. – Você deveria dizer alguma coisa à Gina, sabe. Quem sabe ela corresponde?

Harry olhou-a como se ela estivesse dizendo algo muito estúpido.

– Ela está ocupada demais ficando com todos os caras da escola.

– Mas ela só faz isso porque está cansada de tentar chamar sua atenção! – Hermione exclamou, inconformada com a atitude de Harry. O garoto só fazia olhar ao redor; parecia estar procurando alguém. Quando finalmente arregalou os olhos, Hermione o seguiu e seu sentimento desesperado aumentou. – E ainda por cima veio aqui por causa da Chang?

– Ah, Hermione, dá um tempo – disse ele, saindo de perto dela e indo em direção à morena.

Ela suspirou e resolveu pegar uma bebida ela mesma. Do tanto que estava aprendendo a ficar sozinha, parecia uma ação inofensiva, a não ser por...

– Olá, Granger.

Hermione foi barrada por um moreno muito alto. Era Zabini.

– Eu te conheço? – Ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. O garoto riu.

– Não. Sou Blásio, prazer.

– O prazer é meu, Blásio. Com licença – ela esquivou-se do garoto e continuou andando até o balcão onde se encontravam as bebidas, enchendo dois copos de cerveja amanteigada. O moreno a seguiu.

– Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta... – Ele começou.

– Pois não? – Ela o olhou depois de virar metade do primeiro copo de cerveja de uma vez. Ele arregalou os olhos e depois sorriu.

– Você está saindo com alguém?

– Não – Hermione respondeu de pronto, porque era a verdade.

– Ótimo – disse Blásio, puxando-a pela cintura e beijando-a ardentemente.

Hermione ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, e foi o que bastou para a bebida começar a fazer efeito em seu sangue mal-acostumado. Ela correspondeu o garoto, comparando-o imediatamente com Córmaco – e sorrindo com a comparação ao constatar que Blásio era ótimo com beijos.

Ele afastou o rosto do dela por um segundo, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e puxando a garota com ele para um canto. Nesse meio tempo, Hermione terminou de tomar o primeiro copo de cerveja, constatando também que os toques de Blásio em sua pele faziam com que ela sentisse um calor gostoso em certas partes baixas do corpo.

Blásio apoiou-se de costas numa parede para que ficasse em uma altura apropriada para beijá-la.

– Obrigada, já estava achando que teria que pegar um banquinho – ela agradeceu, fazendo-o rir e beijá-la de novo.

Hermione jogou o copo vazio longe e passou a arranhar as costas do moreno, o qual puxou seu corpo mais para perto pela cintura, pressionando nela cada pedaço de pele que conseguia alcançá-la. Hermione sentiu a dureza de sua excitação no baixo ventre e sorriu no meio do beijo.

Zabini desceu a mão de sua cintura para sua coxa, alcançando a barra de sua saia e puxando-a um pouco para cima. Um alerta piscou na mente de Hermione, que jogou o copo com cerveja na cabeça do moreno. Ele se assustou e olhou bravo para ela, que tinha se afastado; porém, quando falou, o moreno a surpreendeu, uma vez que suas feições suavizaram.

– Perdão. Fui um pouco mais longe do que deveria. – Ele pegou sua mão e olhou fundo em seus olhos. – Mas vamos concordar que você deixa qualquer um louco.

– É, tenho certeza que sim – disse uma voz carregada de raiva atrás dos dois.

Rony olhava a cena com uma cara nada boa. Zabini deu uma risada.

– Acho que te vejo depois, Granger – ele beijou a mão da garota e saiu quase saltitante.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – Rony quase gritou. Hermione estava incrédula.

– O que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo? – Ela começou a se afastar dele, indo em direção ao balcão na intenção de pegar mais cerveja. – Eu posso me cuidar muito bem!

– Tenho certeza que não. Faz o favor de parar de beber, sim? – Ele tentou pegar o copo da mão da garota, que ficou muito brava, desvencilhou-se dele e virou todo o conteúdo de uma vez na boca, dando um sorriso triunfante ao final.

– Não. – Ela disse simplesmente, enchendo o copo novamente.

Hermione começou a ficar com a vista embaçada, mas não se importava. Rony acabara de estragar um dos melhores momentos de seu ano letivo.

– Sai daqui, Ronald, ou vou chamar a Lilá e dizer que você se arrependeu de terminar – ameaçou Hermione, rindo.

– Eu não me arrependi – disse Rony, emburrado. – Eu nunca a quis. Só fiquei com ela porque ela foi a única que demonstrou algum interesse.

– Acho que temos algo em comum, então. – Disse Hermione, virando mais um pouco de cerveja na boca. Aquele gole deixou-a com soluços.

– Ah, larga a mão de ser trouxa – ele disse, puxando-a para seus braços. Isso deixou Hermione com tontura. – Eu sempre quis você.

E então, pela terceira vez naquele dia, e sem aviso algum, os lábios de Hermione foram tomados sem sua permissão. A atitude de Rony era algo a se pensar; algo que Hermione nunca esperaria, nem em um milhão de anos.

Contudo, dessa vez, seus lábios eram tocados pelo garoto que ela achava que gostava desde que o conhecera. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Hermione comparou um beijo com o de Córmaco, decepcionando-se como nunca. Não havia a menor química entre os dois, apesar de que ela teve certeza, depois de refletir sobre, de que a culpa era do álcool.

Hermione empurrou Rony depois de alguns segundos sem correspondê-lo e olhou para ele com um misto de pena e raiva.

– Você só está fazendo isso porque presume algo sobre mim. A verdade é que você não sabe de NADA sobre mim, Ronald Weasley.

Dito isto, Hermione saiu em disparada da sala, carregando o restante do copo de cerveja consigo. Parou por alguns minutos no corredor em frente ao Grande Salão para bebericar o restante de sua cerveja. Passou alguns segundos olhando as portas gigantescas do castelo e, por fim, sentou-se escorada em uma pilastra fazendo absolutamente nada além de assobiar uma música aleatória.

Ela não conseguia sentir raiva, ódio ou qualquer coisa realmente ruim. O álcool deixou um efeito gostoso em seu sistema, fazendo com que ela ficasse sorridente e se sentisse muito bem consigo mesma, obrigada.

Por fim, seus assobios atraíram alguém.


	8. Chapter 8

**Olá, meus queridos!**

 **Sinto muito pela demora. Eu esqueço mesmo desse site. Mas vou postar todos os capítulos de uma vez agora, para me redimir com vocês.**

 **Boa leitura!**

~x~

– Senhorita Granger – disse uma voz calma, fazendo com que Hermione olhasse para cima e desse uma risada e um soluço.

Draco Malfoy carregava uma Pansy Parkinson desmaiada em seus braços, aparentemente fazendo algum esforço – já que algumas gotas de suor brotavam de suas têmporas.

Hermione levantou-se com certa dificuldade e apontou a varinha para a garota. Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento, mas deixou com que Hermione prosseguisse.

– _Wingardium leviosa_!

Pansy passou então a flutuar.

– Obrigado. Não sei por que não tive essa ideia antes. – Ele sorriu, enxugando o suor com as costas da blusa e cruzando os braços. – Você está bêbada?

Hermione balançava o corpo para frente e para trás da mesma maneira que sempre fazia quando encontrava Malfoy; porém, o efeito da bebida ainda estava em seu cérebro, fazendo com que o movimento fosse rápido demais e ela pendesse para os lados, precisando escorar os braços na coluna.

– Só um pouquinho – ela confessou, dando uma gargalhada e um soluço em seguida.

Malfoy deu um sorriso de lado.

– Consegue andar, ou preciso enfeitiçar você também?

– Consigo, obrigada – ela começou a caminhar, mas parou assim quando percebeu que ele não o acompanhava. – Para onde estava indo?

– Para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Hermione hesitou. Aquele era um lugar onde ela nunca havia entrado em todos os seus anos de estudo em Hogwarts.

– Se não quiser ir, eu entendo. – Malfoy jogou com ela.

A garota o olhou cerrando os olhos, e desejando mais do que nunca que o efeito do álcool em seu corpo acabasse. Ela estava em um estado febril de excitação, o que só piorava quando olhava para ele e ele devolvia o olhar com aquele sorrisinho.

Ela decidiu por ir.

– Não tem problema?

– Claro que não – ele riu. – Só não é muito usual. Mas nesse horário todos estão dormindo. Não precisa se preocupar com nada. Só comigo – ele soltou a bomba, esperando por sua reação, mas ela não passou recibo. Não de maneira oral, pelo menos.

Seu rosto estava vermelho de constrangimento; ela mantinha a mão direita no ar por causa do feitiço, mas com a outra ela torcia os dedos de ansiedade. Sua respiração estava afetada, o misto de sentimentos que a assolou variava entre "quero fugir daqui" e "continua, por favor".

Malfoy decidiu por ela, fazendo o gesto que sempre a deixava arrepiada: pôs a mão na base de suas costas e a colocou na direção das masmorras; os dois caminhavam em silêncio há um tempo, quando Malfoy o cortou com uma rajada de gelo.

– Você beijou o Zabini?

Hermione corou, mas continuou andando.

– Ele me beijou, na verdade. Eu só beijei de volta. – Ela deu uma risada, e Malfoy virou os olhos.

Hermione levou alguns segundos para processar a conclusão em que havia chegado.

– Está bravo comigo?

Malfoy demorou um pouco a responder. Ele caminhava segurando a ponta dos cabelos da garota com extrema delicadeza. Ela o ouviu dar um suspiro profundo antes de responder com uma pitada de acidez.

– Não. Só gostaria que não tivesse beijado meu melhor amigo.

– Mas eu não-

– O.K., beijado de volta, então. Satisfeita?

– Não – respondeu ela, fazendo biquinho e arrancando uma risada dele.

– Esquece, Granger. Já passou.

O silêncio tomou conta do corredor de novo, e reinou até que chegassem na porta da Sala Comunal, quando Hermione desfez o feitiço, colocando Parkinson no chão. Malfoy falou a senha em voz baixa perto de uma parede de pedra, a qual deu lugar a uma porta. O garoto pegou a amiga e a colocou no ombro, como um saco de batatas e, com a outra mão, segurou a de Hermione, que entrou na Sala e deu uma olhada ao redor, deixando seu queixo despencar.

Malfoy levou Pansy ao quarto das garotas e, ao voltar, observou com um sorriso de longe enquanto Hermione tentava tocar a chama verde da lareira.

– Parece falsa, mas queima.

A garota se espantou e virou para trás. Malfoy havia se aproximado dela e estava somente a alguns centímetros de distância; sua respiração rápida tocava o nariz de Hermione, enquanto ele passeava somente com a ponta dos dedos pelo braço dela. Os arrepios que a alcançavam, combinados com o perfume de Malfoy, estavam inebriando a garota de tanto tesão. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, esperando. Sua respiração estava na mesma velocidade da respiração de Malfoy. Ele segurou seus pulsos, e o toque das peles disse tudo.

– Queima muito – Hermione ofegou, ainda de olhos fechados.

Ela sentia os suspiros de Malfoy em seu rosto. Decidiu abrir os olhos, mas se arrependeu assim que o fez. O garoto mordia o canto do lábio superior, e a encarava como se segurasse o riso.

– E se eu fizer assim? – Ele perguntou, passando as mãos dos pulsos para a cintura de Hermione. – Queima?

Ele puxou a camisa de dentro da saia e tocou a pele da cintura com a ponta dos dedos, passando devagar pela extensão das costas dela por dentro da camisa. Ela ofegou de novo, apertando uma perna na outra. Malfoy sorriu satisfeito.

– E assim? Ainda queima? – Ele aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido, passando a língua pelo lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto desenhava o cós da saia com os dedos e aproximava o corpo do dela muito devagar. Tudo devagar. Tudo queimando.

– Queima muito – Hermione repetiu, sentindo dificuldades para respirar.

Malfoy deu uma risada baixinha, encostando a ponta do nariz no pescoço de Hermione enquanto uma mão atravessava seus cachos e a outra passeava por sua coxa.

Ele a empurrou suavemente através da Sala Comunal, dirigindo-a até seu dormitório, o qual estava vazio. Seus amigos deveriam estar na festa até aquela hora, o que Malfoy considerou sorte. Ao entrarem, Hermione sentou-se em sua cama, olhando para baixo e corando intensamente. Malfoy virou-se para lançar um feitiço não-verbal na porta para trancá-la, e outro para que não se escutassem barulhos do lado de dentro.

Foi quando ele ouviu um ronco. Ao olhar para ela, ele cobriu a boca para não rir alto demais. Hermione dormia sentada por causa da bebida, ele presumiu. Ele deitou-a em sua cama e prestou atenção nela.

Seu batom estava manchado, culpa de Rony e Blásio. Ele limpou com delicadeza a boca dela com um pedaço de pano, tirando também o restante da maquiagem com a ajuda de um feitiço. Seus cabelos estavam ouriçados no topo, e ele fez um pouco de cafuné, ao que ela se aconchegou, segurando seu braço. Ele conjurou um cobertor e colocou por cima das pernas nuas da garota, encostando no dossel de sua própria cama e cochilando depois de alguns minutos.

Quando Hermione acordou, o céu ainda estava escuro. Ela olhou ao seu redor e, ao não reconhecer seu dormitório, sobressaltou-se e deu um gritinho, fazendo com que Malfoy se assustasse, despertando, e caísse da cama com um estrondo.

Ambos se encararam por um momento antes de caírem na gargalhada.

– Por favor, não me diga que nós...

– Não, Granger. Eu não fiz nada que você queria. – Ele deu um sorriso de lado, indo em direção ao banheiro e escovando os dentes após lavar o rosto.

– Eu deveria... – Ela começou, mas parou quando ele tirou a blusa de mangas compridas que usava. – Ir embora para... – E então ele tirou a calça também, ficando só de cueca. Hermione olhou para cima por puro instinto, mas não antes de registrar os músculos da perna de Malfoy, e outros músculos que ainda estavam escondidos.

– Vou tomar um banho, você vem?

Ela o olhou incrédula.

– Isso é sério?

Malfoy se virou e tirou a cueca.

– Só se você quiser se queimar – disse, entrando no chuveiro.


	9. Chapter 9

Malfoy estava no chuveiro havia um minuto e doze segundos; Hermione estava contando cada um deles. Ela estava aflita, surpresa, nervosa, ansiosa, tudo de uma só vez. E, ainda por cima, inconformada com a audácia de Malfoy.

Ela olhou a si mesma no espelho ao lado da cama do garoto. O cabelo estava todo despenteado; a camisa, inteira amarrotada; a saia virada para o lado e bem acima do ponto correto da cintura. Ela estava sem as meias ou os tênis: era bem provável que Malfoy houvesse tirado para que ela conseguisse ficar mais confortável ao dormir.

Hermione decidiu por puxar botão por botão de sua camisa com os dedos tremulando. Deixou-a aberta, revelando sua pele branca e arrepiada; desceu a saia pela perna e caminhou o que pareceu uma eternidade até a porta do banheiro com as roupas em mãos e, antes que pudesse ao menos pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, entrou e fechou a porta, colocando a muda de roupas em cima do balcão.

O banheiro dos meninos era gigante. Um balcão com cinco pias ornamentadas encontrava-se do lado esquerdo da porta; do lado direito, havia cinco sanitários e alguns chuveiros. Ao fundo, havia uma banheira de hidromassagem e, ao lado, uma banheira simples. Ambas eram enfeitadas com cortinas, e ambas estavam abertas, revelando um Draco Malfoy totalmente relaxado, de costas para a garota e com os braços atrás da nuca.

Hermione reparou em sua pele pálida como a cor da banheira, e na extrema brancura de seus cabelos, ainda que molhados e pingando. Os ombros do garoto estavam flexionados e ela conseguia ver seus músculos. Eram alongados, sem exagero algum. Ela prendeu o cabelo num coque alto e aproximou-se da banheira a passadas curtas.

– Nesse ritmo, quando você chegar aqui, a espuma já terá acabado – Malfoy brincou, mostrando a ela que sabia de sua presença.

Hermione chegou na borda da banheira e suspirou, fechando os olhos.

– Posso entrar?

Malfoy deu uma risadinha.

– Não está mais com medo de se queimar?

– Sem brincadeiras, Malfoy. – Hermione corou, abraçando o próprio corpo.

– Aaaah, mas elas deixam tudo _tão_ mais divertido! – Ele disse, virando-se para ela.

Hermione deu um sorriso satisfeito ao constatar que o queixo do garoto caiu um pouco ao olhar para ela, a qual vestia somente uma calcinha azul e um sutiã de cor preta; suas curvas eram suaves, mas bem delineadas. Malfoy estendeu a mão e tocou a coxa direita de Hermione, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer aquele local.

Ela ficou com os olhos fechados, percebendo que ele havia saído da banheira e sentindo a mão de Malfoy viajar por seu corpo: primeiro, passou os dedos de maneira suave pela parte exterior das coxas, subindo até sua cintura e parando perto dos seios. Contornou então a base do sutiã e, assim que chegou ao fecho, abriu a peça com facilidade. Enquanto fazia isso, a outra mão de Malfoy tocava a base do pescoço de Hermione, fazendo pequenos círculos. O garoto usou ambas as mãos para puxar a peça de roupa do corpo de Hermione bem devagar, e então parou de se mexer.

– Você é _muito_ bonita.

Alguns segundos se passaram e nada aconteceu.

– Sei que está fazendo isso só para que eu abra os olhos, mas não vou abrir – disse Hermione, corando muito.

– Abra os olhos, Hermione – Malfoy sussurrou em seu ouvido, colocando as mãos em sua cintura.

– Estou constrangida demais – ela confessou, colocando as mãos no rosto.

– Está arrependida? – Ele cessou o toque e parou em frente a ela, tocando suas mãos devagar.

Hermione respirou fundo e deixou as mãos caírem, murmurando em seguida:

– Não.

Malfoy suspirou.

– Por favor? – Ela arregalou os olhos de surpresa, fazendo com que ele desse um sorrisinho. – Agora, sim!

Ela ainda estava muito embaraçada para dizer qualquer coisa, então só continuou encarando as írises acinzentadas do garoto, que mordia o próprio lábio de ansiedade.

– Granger?

– Sim.

– Alguém já a tocou desta forma? – Ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela. De imediato, ela ficou paralisada ao sentir a ereção de Malfoy tocar seu baixo ventre. Sua expressão de surpresa fez abrir um sorriso nos lábios pálidos do garoto.

– Não – confessou Hermione novamente. – Não assim. – Ela completou quando ele começou a abaixar sua calcinha.

Ele fazia cada movimento com muito cuidado, quase calculista demais. Não queria que Hermione se assustasse. Ele queria que fosse perfeito.

Malfoy puxou sua calcinha até o chão, e então respirou perto de sua barriga, o que a fez contrair o corpo todo de tesão e cócegas ao mesmo tempo. Ele voltou com as mãos desde os pés, pela panturrilha, até a coxa da garota, tocando cada pedaço de pele que conseguia. Com os indicadores, tocou suas nádegas devagar. Deu outro suspiro forte.

– O que vai fazer? – Perguntou Hermione, olhando para cima.

Ele levantou e puxou o queixo dela em sua direção.

– MALFOY, RACHA FORA DESSE BANHEIRO, QUERO VOMITAR! – Gritou Blásio, socando a porta do banheiro.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, abaixou para pegar suas peças íntimas e correu na direção do restante de suas roupas, colocando-as rapidamente e sentando no balcão enquanto balançava os pés e pensava no que faria. Como queria ter a capa da invisibilidade nesse momento!

– Sai daqui Blásio! – Gritou Malfoy de volta. – Estou tomando banho!

– Puxa a porra da cortina, ou eu vou vomitar em cima da sua cama!

Sem querer, Blásio havia dado a Hermione a ideia brilhante. Ela correu para a banheira, puxando Malfoy no caminho, e fechou a cortina. Malfoy ligou o chuveiro sem que ela percebesse, molhando-a da cabeça aos pés e segurando o riso.

– A porta está aberta, sua anta. Pode entrar. – Disse Malfoy em voz alta, ao que Blásio entrou e abaixou-se ao lado do sanitário, colocando tudo e um pouco mais para fora.

Hermione colocou ambas as mãos na frente da boca, sentindo ânsia de vômito também. Malfoy gargalhou.

– Seu porco. Deveria ter vomitado no banheiro dos monitores. Já te dei a senha. – Hermione mordeu os lábios, olhando para baixo sem se dar conta de que Malfoy ainda estava sem as roupas. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver sua ereção e olhou imediatamente para cima, fazendo com que Malfoy gargalhasse novamente.

– Eu sei – disse o outro, um pouco sem fôlego. – Mas fiquei com vergonha da Spinnet. Nós estávamos fodendo, e então me veio uma puta vontade de vomitar. Eu disse que não estava me sentindo muito bem, ela entendeu, e eu corri para cá porque ela decidiu ficar lá e-

– Tá, cala a boca e sai daqui agora, por favor. – Disse Malfoy, segurando o riso. – Feche a porta, por favor.

– Babaca.

– Nojento.

Blásio lavou a boca e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos entre os dois, mas Malfoy o quebrou.

– Acho que o clima não está mais propenso. Sinto muito por isso.

Hermione assentiu, saindo da banheira. Malfoy fez um feitiço e secou a garota em um segundo.

– Obrigada – ela disse, balançando o corpo sobre os pés e mordendo o lábio.

– Não, sério. – Ele colocou uma toalha ao redor da cintura, deixando-a um pouco mais à vontade. – Sinto muito.

– Está tudo bem. – Ela disse com displicência.

Malfoy surpreendeu-a novamente, colocando a mão por baixo de sua saia e tocando sua calcinha, que estava molhada por algo diferente de água. A garota arregalou os olhos, mas ficou parada.

– Não está, não. – Ele sorriu de lado. – Precisamos dar um jeito nisso aqui. –Ele movimentou a calcinha para o lado e tocou sua intimidade com cuidado, sentindo a umidade e sorrindo. Em seguida, colocou os dedos na boca. – Não agora, claro.

– Malfoy – ela disse, estupefata. – Preciso ir embora...

– Como quiser – ele concordou.

Malfoy foi até a porta, deixando-a ensandecida no meio do banheiro. Ele abriu a porta devagar, constatou que Blásio já dormia e puxou-a para fora, colocando suas roupas e conduzindo-a até a porta da Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

– Quer companhia para voltar ao seu dormitório? Ou precisa de um tempo? – Ele foi sensível ao perguntar.

Hermione deu um sorriso e concordou.

– Preciso ficar um pouco sozinha. Mas – ela deu uma pausa longa, ao que ele levantou uma sobrancelha – Obrigada.

Ela deu um sorriso e ele o devolveu, pegando uma mecha do cabelo da garota e enrolando no indicador.

– Faltou só uma coisa. – Ele fez a observação com o rosto totalmente sério, puxando-a pela cintura e tomando-lhe os lábios com ardor.

Hermione foi pega de surpresa, como sempre, mas não conseguiu deixar de adorar aquele momento. O garoto puxava sua cintura de maneira gentil enquanto tocava seu queixo e empurrava ela na direção da parede. Hermione suspirou enquanto sorria no meio do beijo. Malfoy soltou-a para ver seu sorriso, sorrindo em seguida e voltando a beijá-la. Sempre gentil, sempre delicado.

Hermione acariciava seus cabelos e sua nuca, e Malfoy, agora faminto por mais proximidade, pressionava o corpo ao da garota. Ela sorriu de novo, e o movimento pareceu ter tirado Malfoy de um transe.

Ele se afastou devagar, passando o polegar pelos lábios dela e dando um sorriso de lado.

– Eu te vejo depois.

E entrou na Sala Comunal, deixando uma Hermione estática para trás.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eu** _ **adoro**_ **esse capítulo, de paixão. Tomara que vocês gostem. Boa leitura!**

 **~x~**

Hermione tocou os lábios com o indicador, mal podendo acreditar no que tinha acabado de vivenciar. Obrigou as pernas a se mexerem, caminhando a passos rápidos de volta para sua Sala Comunal que, por sinal, ficava muito longe de onde estava, enquanto ainda sentia calor em praticamente todas as partes de seu corpo e tinha certeza de que estava corada.

O castelo estava vazio. Ao olhar pelas janelas, Hermione percebeu que a lua não demoraria a desaparecer, o que indicava que já era cedo e muito provável que houvessem pessoas no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ela passou pelos corredores vazios com certa ansiedade, sem conseguir prestar atenção em muita coisa. A sensação do corpo de Malfoy grudado no seu era como um fantasma que iria assombrá-la mais que seus pesadelos anteriores.

A garota disse a senha a uma Mulher Gorda muito sonolenta, a qual girou o quadro com má vontade, liberando sua passagem. Ela pretendia ser rápida: havia muito sono envolvido. Contudo, seus amigos estragaram seus planos. Ambos, Harry e Rony, esperavam-na ao lado da lareira, sentados um em cada poltrona. Assim que ouviram a movimentação, viraram-se e arregalaram os olhos.

Harry parecia ter dormido demais e tinha uma mancha de batom no pescoço. Ele vestia pijama, o qual estava todo amarrotado. Já Rony parecia não ter dormido de fato. Ele ainda usava as roupas da festa, o cabelo estava desgrenhado como nunca, e os olhos estavam vermelhos assim como o rosto. Ele foi o primeiro a levantar, ao que Hermione o dispensou com um aceno de mão; as lembranças de tudo o que havia sofrido por sua causa ainda a magoavam.

– Não se atreva, Ronald.

– Hermione, eu-

– Não vou escutar. Poupe-me. – Ela seguiu para o dormitório, o qual era protegido contra garotos, não antes de olhar para trás e ver lágrimas caindo dos olhos do ruivo.

Ao chegar lá, tirou a camisa e a saia, assim como os tênis e as meias, deitando na cama em seguida. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que era um pouco de maldade tratar Rony daquela forma – não era de seu feitio magoar alguém de propósito, mas não teve muito tempo para se arrepender, porque adormeceu depressa demais.

A próxima coisa de que se lembra é de Gina chacoalhando seus ombros para que acordasse.

– Mione, acorda!

Ela apertou os olhos e colocou as mãos nas têmporas, sentindo um pouco de dor. Procurou a luz do dia, mas não a encontrou.

– Que horas são? – Perguntou a morena grogue.

– Seis. Perdeu todas as aulas do dia. Os meninos estão loucos por notícias suas. Sua aula de astronomia é hoje?

– Não, amanhã. Estou morrendo de fome – comentou ela, levantando-se e colocando as primeiras peças de roupa que encontrou no malão.

– Vamos jantar. Eu te acompanho.

Gina estava quieta de uma maneira estranha, mas Hermione a amou ainda mais por respeitar seu espaço.

– Eu entendo se não quiser falar, mas...

– Pode perguntar, curiosa.

– O que aconteceu ontem?

Nesse momento, ambas estavam nos corredores lotados, seguindo em direção ao Grande Salão, e Hermione não achou boa ideia falar sobre o que ocorreu em voz alta. Ela abaixou o tom de voz para responder.

– Blásio e Rony me beijaram. – Gina ficou boquiaberta e riu. – Na verdade, eu estava ficando com o Zabini, e até que estava gostando, mas o idiota do seu irmão nos atrapalhou e depois me agarrou.

– O Rony fez isso? Duvido – Gina riu-se.

– Acredite se quiser. Aliás, quer uma prova? Preste atenção na cara dele quando eu entrar no Salão.

– O.K. – A ruiva continuou rindo. – E então, o que fez depois? Ficou na festa?

– Não, eu – Hermione realmente não sabia o que dizer. – Fui para a Sala Precisa. Fiquei lendo lá.

Gina olhou para a amiga com desconfiança, mas ambas chegaram ao Salão e Gina tirou a prova: Rony estava parecendo um pimentão ao lado de Harry. Ambos conversavam em voz alta, mas, ao verem a morena, pararam de falar ao mesmo tempo. Hermione sentou-se longe deles, perto de Gina e Dino, e fingiu interessar-se pelo assunto que falavam, seja qual fosse. Ela estava com tanta fome que eles não se importaram com o fato de que ela nem respondia.

Hermione evitou a mesa da Sonserina. Ela sentia alguns olhares voltados em sua direção, tanto daquela mesa quanto da sua própria, e apostaria ainda alguns galeões que até Córmaco a observava, mas limitou-se a encarar o maravilhoso prato de comida que devorava com o maior gosto. Sentiu, porém, muita vontade de procurar Malfoy com os olhos, mas resistiu bem.

Depois de se empanturrar com um prato enorme de salada e outro de frango, Hermione levantou e saiu do Salão sozinha, retomando o caminho até seu dormitório. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com Pansy Parkinson num corredor – para seu desgosto – deserto.

A garota veio em sua direção como um jato, apontando a varinha em seu rosto; Hermione não conseguia pensar em nenhum motivo para a fúria que estava estampada em suas feições.

– Sai da frente, Parkinson. Preciso dormir.

– É, sei. – A Sonserina não parou até ficar a centímetros de distância de Hermione, a qual bocejou, mostrando que não tinha medo da outra. – Escuta, sangue-ruim. Mencione a qualquer pessoa o que viu essa noite e eu farei questão de-

– Opa, espera aí, cabeça de capacete, mencionar o quê? Está maluca, ou foi diagnosticada tardiamente com retardamento mental que eu já sabia que você tinha? Eu não tenho nada para falar da noite passada.

Pansy ficou surpresa e Hermione aproveitou o momento para dar um tapa na mão da outra, a qual deixou a varinha cair. Ela tomou o caminho para sua adorada cama, não antes de ouvir uma risadinha já conhecida; ela sabia que Malfoy havia visto tudo, mas se recusou a olhar para trás. Seguiu pelos corredores vazios e finalmente alcançou seu quarto, deitando pela segunda vez no dia e apagando num sono exausto e sem sonhos.

No raiar da sexta-feira, Hermione abriu os olhos e tratou de colocar logo um sorriso no rosto. Hoje, teria aula de poções com a Sonserina. As aulas do professor Slughorn irritavam-na muito, a princípio por causa de Harry, que nunca havia se saído melhor que ela e, de repente, parecia ser o mestre das poções. Por conseguinte, Slughorn sempre puxava o saco de Harry até o último segundo da aula, então Hermione mal podia aguentar duas horas seguidas daquilo.

Ela optou por não usar uniforme: o dia estava quente mesmo nas primeiras horas da manhã. Colocou a roupa básica de sempre (uma regata preta, jeans e tênis), e passou uma maquiagem leve, consoante ao dia que pensava que teria. Jogou a mochila por cima do ombro e arrumou o cabelo rapidamente em frente ao espelho perto da lareira. Pensou em dar uma passada na biblioteca, seu refúgio esquecido.

Fez o caminho direto para a biblioteca, uma vez que não estava com fome ainda, enquanto pensava numa lista mental de quais assuntos poderia rever naquela manhã. Ela cumprimentou Madame Pince, dirigiu-se à seção histórica e pegou-se, alguns minutos depois, lendo sobre as famílias ligadas aos fundadores da escola.

Por ser muito antigo, o livro não continha muitas informações sobre Voldemort, o que Hermione pensou ser frustrante. Ela fechou o livro e deu um suspiro prolongado, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos e fechando os olhos.

– Você sumiu – uma voz disse perto de seu ouvido. Ela sobressaltou-se e olhou para o lado, dando de cara com Malfoy.

Ele mordia uma maçã verde com displicência, e tinha um sorriso de canto. O sol da manhã valorizava seus traços, e sua roupa preta fazia com que ele parecesse ainda mais pálido.

– Não deu certo. Você me encontrou – ela brincou, puxando o livro de lado. Ele deu uma espiada no título.

– Gosta de velharias?

– Só dando uma olhada.

– Tenho alguns desse em casa. Já li todos, e são bem chatos.

Hermione não pôde evitar ficar surpresa com a informação, mas já deveria saber que Malfoy ainda a surpreenderia muito.

– Sabe, em geral, sou eu quem dou um sumiço nas garotas que beijo... – Ele disse, aproximando-se perigosamente dela. – Mas você se antecipou.

– É que eu sou uma Sabe-Tudo irritante, lembra? – Ela disse, passando a respirar mais depressa e olhando ao redor: não havia ninguém na biblioteca naquela hora. – Como me achou aqui?

Malfoy terminou a maçã, jogou numa lixeira com um movimento digno de jogador de basquete e virou-se para ela com ambas as mãos livres. Uma tocou sua mão que estava em cima do livro, na mesa, e a outra pegou a ponta de seus cabelos que caíam sobre os ombros, perto dos seios.

– Gosto da biblioteca – ele disse, acariciando os cabelos e a mão ao mesmo tempo, transmitindo arrepios por toda a extensão da pele de Hermione. – É um bom lugar para passar algum tempo sozinho.

– Sim – ofegou Hermione.

Malfoy já sorria com a situação, o que deixou Hermione nervosa.

A garota havia gostado muito do beijo, e sim, estava louca de tesão por aquele loiro, mas já estava um pouco cansada de ser provocada sem dar retorno. Nesse momento, ela foi atingida por um enorme _insight_ , e decidiu que viraria aquela situação para que pudesse provocá-lo também.

Sua mão direita, que estivera caída frouxamente ao lado do corpo, dirigiu-se à perna esquerda de Malfoy, a qual tocava seu joelho. Ele deu um sorriso de lado e seus olhos tornaram-se divertidos enquanto observava os atos dela. A mão que estivera sob a dele foi puxada, e colocada sobre o antebraço coberto pela camiseta. Ambas começaram a traçar seu caminho para mais perto dele, sempre em sua direção, e apenas com as unhas.

Ela notou que ele havia mordido o canto inferior do lábio, e deu um sorriso vitorioso ao perceber que fizera com que ele arrepiasse. Havia dois modos de constatar aquilo: primeiro, os pelos de seu braço (os visíveis, pelo menos) levantaram; segundo, a mão que estava em sua perna quase alcançara o zíper da calça do garoto, e ela sentiu antes de olhar um volume considerável naquela área.

Hermione aproximou o rosto ao de Malfoy e sussurrou:

– Por que veio até mim, então?

Ele apertou os olhos, mas continuou inerte. Ela aproveitou para subir a mão de seu braço para sua nuca, e a que quase chegava em seu zíper finalmente o alcançou, brincando bem devagar com a ereção já aparente. As unhas arranhavam a nuca com suavidade, puxando um pouco os cabelos compridos do garoto, que soltou um gemido rouco – o que fez com que ela também se arrepiasse.

Ela aproximou a boca de seu ouvido e sussurrou novamente.

– O que o trouxe até aqui... Draco?

Ele pareceu sair de um transe e pegou as duas mãos da garota com delicadeza. Ele colocou ambas em sua nuca, puxou seu corpo mais para perto, colocou a mão direita por baixo de sua regata, apertando sua cintura, e a esquerda emaranhou-se nos cabelos da morena.

– Isso.

Seus lábios tocaram os de Hermione e os nervos dos dois estavam à flor da pele enquanto ela abria a boca e sentia seu hálito inebriante. Ambos ansiavam tanto por aquele toque que se esqueceram completamente do espaço-tempo. A posição estava estranha na qual se encontravam em nada os favorecia, fazendo com que Malfoy decidisse por levantar o corpo leve e frágil da garota de uma só vez, empurrando-a na direção da mesa para que ela lá sentasse. Ele se colocou entre suas pernas, fazendo com que a garota sentisse sua ereção contra a própria excitação.

– Draco – ela suspirou no meio do beijo. Ele sorriu e olhou para ela, tirando o cabelo cacheado da frente do rosto.

– Hm? – Ele continuou beijando-a, pouco se importando com qualquer outra coisa. Ele queria esmagar, trucidar, assassinar qualquer espaço que se insinuasse entre eles: ambas as mãos estavam por baixo da blusa de Hermione, enquanto as mãos dela encontravam-se em sua nuca.

– O que estamos fazendo? – Ela perguntou, afastando-se um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Cinza na avelã. Preto no preto, ambos dilatados. Ambos sôfregos por mais.

– Não sei – ele confessou, mordendo o lábio e se afastando um pouco. Ela não deixou: puxou-o pela nuca e colou os corpos de novo, sorrindo no meio de beijo.

Malfoy insinuou-se por baixo do sutiã da garota, soltando outro gemido quando uma das mãos dela alcançou o cós de sua calça na parte da frente e passou arranhando sua cintura. Ele beliscou os mamilos dela bem fraco, fazendo com que ela ensaiasse um gemido alto. Ele imediatamente colocou uma das mãos em sua boca, impedindo com que ela o fizesse. Hermione riu.

– Acho melhor nós pararmos antes que... – Ela ofegou, olhando para baixo.

Suas mãos estavam por dentro da calça de Malfoy, sem, contudo, tocar sua ereção. Ela a evitava justamente por saber que, se o tocasse naquele ponto, não teria volta.

– Por enquanto – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando uma mordida em seu lábio, um beijo em sua bochecha e saindo a passos largos da biblioteca ainda vazia.

Hermione olhou para seu reflexo na janela e descobriu que estava muito corada, e com um sorriso enorme nos lábios; enquanto estava com ele, parecia que todo o restante se esvaía numa enorme espiral de nada – nada mais importava ou fazia sentido. Ela não fazia o menor sentido. Nem aquilo.

Porque Malfoy também se sentia gigante, corado e animado: sentia como se fosse explodir. Não só de tesão; era como se houvesse algo de novo em sua vida, algo que ele não pudesse deixar escapar. Algo que pudesse dar um novo rumo para as coisas que ele passava. Por isso, ele tomou uma decisão naquele mesmo segundo em que se afastava dela e via seu sorriso enorme.

Nem por um decreto ele contaria aquilo para alguém. Não deixaria ninguém sabotar aquela parte de sua vida.

Nem a própria Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ignorem o fato de que a música não existia à época e não desistam de mim!**

 **Boa leitura!**

 **Disclaimer: nada me pertence!**

~x~

Ainda corada, confusa e surpresa, Hermione seguiu para a aula de poções com a mochila nos ombros e os pensamentos embaralhados, não sem antes passar pela cozinha e tomar um chá. O caminho até as masmorras era sinuoso e, aparentemente, não havia mais ninguém indo para a aula naquele horário.

Ao chegar na sala, constatou que não havia ninguém e agradeceu por dentro. Escolheu a mesa mais longe do professor o possível, sentando-se com os pés sobre a cadeira e colocando a cabeça nas pernas enquanto murmurava uma canção.

– " _Let me see the dark sides as well as the bright…"_

– " _I'm gonna love you inside out..."_ – Uma voz melodiosa completou quando seu dono sentou ao lado de Hermione.

Ela levantou os olhos. O lugar ao seu lado havia sido ocupado por Draco Malfoy; porém, ela não achava mais graça na ironia daquilo. Hermione pensou que ele estava no mesmo nível de fissura com ela do que antes, apenas o gênero havia se modificado.

– Sabe que me admira você conhecer uma música trouxa? – Ela murmurou.

Ele deu uma risadinha parecendo envergonhado.

– Eu gosto deste estilo. Ano passado, o Blásio me levou numa festa que só tocava esse tipo de música, como chama mesmo? Rade?

– Rave – ela corrigiu, rindo. – Aposto que adorou. Experimentou todas as pílulas que eles usam lá, também?

– Não... Não tomo remédios. Minha saúde é ótima.

Hermione gargalhou, vendo as pessoas entrarem na sala pouco a pouco.

– Não são remédios, seu bobo.

– Eu sei, estou sendo irônico – ele sorriu, levantando-se e saindo de perto dela.

Harry e Rony entraram logo em seguida, procurando um lugar ao seu lado; contudo, Hermione rechaçou a presença do segundo com veemência.

– Sai daqui, Ronald.

– Mione, por favor, eu-

– Eu não quero ouvir sua voz! – Ela gritou, pegando as coisas e saiu da sala enfurecida. Ela não gostava de fazer cena, o que certamente ocorreu pelo número de olhares curiosos que atraiu, mas dessa vez foi inevitável.

Não sabia com exatidão o porquê de estar tratando o garoto com tanta raiva; o tratamento não traduzia seus sentimentos com muita precisão, uma vez que, quando pensava em Rony, não sentia nada. Havia um pouco de mágoa, sim, pelo fato de que ele havia guardado seus sentimentos por tanto tempo e, ainda por cima, soltado da maneira mais escrota possível. Mas não raiva ou ódio.

Talvez não fosse a melhor escolha perder uma aula de poções tão perto dos N.I.E.M.s, contudo Hermione precisava de um tempo para pensar; decidiu ir até a cabana de Hagrid para passar o tempo. O amigo, entretanto, estava lecionando. Ela suspirou, com as opções reduzidas, e voltou ao castelo cabisbaixa.

Não fazia a menor noção do tempo que havia se passado desde que começara a caminhar por entre os andares do castelo a esmo; Filtch e sua gata já havia deparado com ela algumas vezes, mas ela fora mais rápida e simplesmente fugira. Encontrava-se naquele momento em frente à Sala Precisa. Fechou os olhos e imaginou algum lugar para relaxar.

Quando entrou, deu de cara com uma cena que nunca imaginaria ver: a sala havia sido transformada em um quarto de tamanho médio, muito aconchegante, com uma cama de dossel localizada no meio e alguns pufes jogados nos cantos. Porém, o quarto não estava vazio.

Draco Malfoy estava sentado no meio da cama, com os pés para fora, olhando para baixo e mordendo o canto superior do lábio. Suas mãos seguravam um travesseiro com força, e seu cenho estava franzido. Ao escutar o som da porta, ele teve um momento de surpresa, e logo abriu um sorriso ao ver quem era.

– Você? – Hermione boquiabriu-se.

– Você? – Ele disse ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos deram uma risada constrangida, mas logo Hermione observou as feições do garoto suavizarem.

– Vem cá. – Ele sinalizou, verbalizando o que ela tanto desejava, e ela foi sem hesitação.

Aproximou-se da cama, largando a mochila na beirada, e subiu no colchão, engatinhando até chegar ao garoto. Ela sentou sobre as próprias pernas e fez alguns segundos de silêncio.

– Quer me dizer o que aconteceu? – Ele cortou o silêncio, soltando-se do travesseiro e segurando uma mecha do cabelo da garota nos dedos. Ela suspirou.

– Eu sei que sou da Grifinória e que, supostamente devo ser corajosa, mas eu me sinto uma covarde todas as vezes que o Ronald chega perto de mim – ela confessou numa disparada.

– E isso se deve ao fato de que...? – Ele perguntou, incentivando-a a continuar.

– Ele me beijou – ela disse, olhando para baixo. – Na festa, logo depois do Blásio. Aliás, ele fez isso justamente porque ficou enciumado. Não é uma coisa escrota demais? – Ela estava ficando furiosa, e deu outro suspiro ao tentar controlar a respiração.

Malfoy pensou um pouco.

– Acho algo perfeitamente normal. Uma reação que eu teria, se não tivesse aprendido a ser mais calmo – ele riu, tocando sua mão.

– Teria? – Sua voz era carregada de desconfiança.

– Hermione... Você tem _alguma_ noção de si mesma? – Malfoy olhou em seus olhos, tocando seu queixo devagar. O ponto em que as peles se tocaram começou a formigar.

– Não sei se entendo o que quis dizer.

Ele deu um sorriso de escárnio.

– Foi isso mesmo o que eu quis dizer, acredite.

Malfoy continuou a mexer em seus cabelos, o carinho logo se tornando um cafuné. Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, pedindo por mais. O garoto riu, ajeitando-se na cabeceira da cama e puxando ela para que deitasse em seu colo. Sua expressão era um misto de surpresa e prazer, porque Malfoy não parara o carinho nem por um segundo.

– Faz tempo que não sinto uma paz assim... – Ela disse em voz baixa. – Parece que a todo momento tem algo me perturbando, seja os meninos, sejam os problemas de Harry, sejam as provas...

O loiro aprumou-se quando ela mencionou os problemas de Harry, os quais, claramente, envolviam seus pais e as coisas que ele andava fazendo. Hermione não percebeu. Ela estava tão absorta em pensamentos que estava quase dormindo.

– Não te parece meio... errado, isso que estamos fazendo? – Ela perguntou, abrindo os olhos e encarando o garoto. Ele franziu o cenho.

– Parece para você?

– Não me responda com uma pergunta... Só responda. Eu preciso saber sua opinião.

Malfoy parou o carinho para pensar, e soltou uma risada quando ela pegou sua mão e mexeu com ela nos cabelos, sinalizando que queria mais.

– Não vejo nada de errado em fazer uma nova amizade na escola – ele disse, pouco convencido. Ela o encarou, e ele riu de novo. – Tá, é estranho. Incomum, desconcertante. Mas não sinto como se fosse algo muito errado. Errado é simplesmente a palavra... errada.

Ela sorriu.

– Incomum.

Ele aproximou um pouco o rosto do dela.

– Desconcertante.

Ele encurtou mais a distância, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros de seu rosto. Hermione sentiu a respiração descompassada de Malfoy, abrindo os olhos e dando de cara com sua face corada e as covinhas no canto da bochecha.

– Draco? – Ela perguntou, tocando o maxilar do garoto.

– Sim? – Ele tremeu, fechando os olhos.

– Pode me beijar? – Ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que entrelaçava os dedos nos cabelos loiros.

Malfoy acabou com o espaço entre eles muito devagar, aproximando o nariz de sua pele e sentindo o toque congelante dos dedos dela em sua nuca. Ele deslizou a ponta do nariz pela têmpora de Hermione, tocando seus olhos fechados com os lábios e descendo o rosto para sua boca, enquanto suas mãos acarinhavam a garota na altura de sua cintura.

Hermione abriu os lábios e sentiu a língua de Malfoy invadi-la enquanto puxava seu corpo para cima. Ela sentou de frente para ele, o qual segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos delicadamente e explorou sua boca com uma vagareza quase cruel. Ela passou as mãos pela nuca do garoto e as desceu para suas costas, visitando no caminho os ombros e os braços cobertos pela camisa fina.

O calor que emanava dos corpos começava a deixar a sala quente. Ou era só Hermione com vontade de tirar a roupa? Ela pensou dois segundos naquilo, decidindo por si mesma dar a dica a Malfoy. Tocou o topo da camisa dele e puxou um botão. Ele afastou o rosto dela, sorrindo divertido.

– Está querendo tirar minhas roupas?

– Não, é que tinha um negócio aqui... – Ela cobriu a boca dele novamente, sentindo o sorriso do garoto nos lábios e adorando aquilo.

Seus dedos tremiam um pouco ao abrir mais botões, mas ele segurou suas mãos quando ela chegou na altura da cintura.

– Calma, baixinha apressada. – Ele colocou as mãos dela para trás, segurando os pulsos com uma mão e, com a outra, puxando seus cabelos. Ele beijou o maxilar da garota, descendo então para o pescoço e finalmente chegando ao colo dos seios.

– Draco – ela gemeu, soltando as mãos e puxando o rosto do garoto para o seu, beijando-o com ferocidade. Ele prendeu os braços ao seu redor e a deitou na cama, passando a mão por toda a extensão de seu corpo.

– Sim? – Ele perguntou no meio do beijo, pouco preocupado com a resposta enquanto puxava a regata da garota para fora do corpo dela.

– Está meio calor aqui, não? – Ela abanou o rosto, suspirando. Ele terminou de tirar a própria camisa, colando seu corpo ao dela e provocando arrepios em Hermione ao mesmo tempo que provocava em si mesmo.

– Aham – ele concordou, puxando o cinto e tirando a calça com a ajuda dos pés. Tudo sem deixar, nem por um segundo, o toque inebriante dos lábios dela.

– Que bom que você também está com calor – ela ofegou quando ele se pôs a puxar o jeans de Hermione.

– Granger – ele chamou, parando no meio do caminho, na altura de sua calcinha (já arruinada).

– Hm – ela disse, respirando rápido.

– Cala a boca – ele terminou de tirar a calça, puxando a calcinha junto.  
Hermione achou que ele fosse voltar a beijá-la, mas se enganou: ele parou o rosto em sua coxa e a beijou com ardor, mordiscando e apertando com as mãos cada pedaço de pele que conseguia. Ela tapou os olhos com um antebraço quando sentiu a respiração rápida de Malfoy no meio das pernas.

– Draco – ela chamou, engasgando.

– Hm? – Ele olhou para ela, e havia um sorriso em sua voz.

– Seja bonzinho – ela pediu, e sua voz tremeu na última palavra.

Malfoy mordeu os lábios antes de passar a língua devagar pelo clitóris da garota. Ela arfou e tentou sentar, mas ele puxou suas pernas, imobilizando-a e continuando com o carinho. Ele sugou, mordeu, chupou e lambeu sua intimidade por algum tempo, alternando arranhões no interior de suas coxas e em sua cintura, sorrindo nos momentos em que ela procurava fugir.

De repente ele parou, olhando para ela, a qual tinha os olhos semicerrados. Ele lambeu o indicador e introduziu somente um pouco nela com cuidado, fazendo com que a garota arregalasse os olhos e gemesse audivelmente.

– O que-

– Shhh – ele pediu, ainda com os lábios em sua intimidade. Ela tremeu de tesão com o sopro quente vindo de sua boca.

Malfoy combinou os movimentos da língua e do indicador, tocando apenas o necessário para que ela sentisse mais prazer. Sabia que ela era virgem, e parte dele queria muito acabar com aquilo agora. Contudo, a outra (ínfima) parte queria fazê-la experimentar o prazer da melhor forma possível; sendo assim, continuou com o sexo oral durante todo o tempo que sua língua pôde aguentar, ocasionalmente passando a ajudar o indicador com o dedo do meio. Quando estava prestes a parar por cansaço, a garota teve um espasmo, segurando seus cabelos com força. Ele sentiu alguma dor, mas senti-la gozando em seus dedos foi o suficiente para compensá-la.

Com o lençol sobressalente da cama, ele limpou-a e colocou cada peça de volta ao lugar no corpo da garota, que respirava fundo tentando normalizar as batidas do coração. Ao terminar, colocou as próprias roupas e deitou-se de bruços ao lado dela, mexendo na ponta de seu cabelo e olhando para suas curvas.

– O que achou? – Ele perguntou com displicência, segurando a curiosidade para si.

– Deu para eu me aliviar – ela disse, fazendo pouco caso.

Ao ver a cara de incrédulo de Malfoy, ela riu.

– É sempre tão bom assim? – Ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele mordeu os lábios antes de responder.

– Depende da pessoa. Se ela estiver preocupada tanto em dar prazer quanto em receber, fica muito bom – ele constatou. – Acho que é melhor ainda quando tem sentimento envolvido... – Malfoy divagou.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

– Achei que isso era só conversa furada.

– Eu não saberia dizer – ele disse, e ela sentiu certa tristeza na frase. Aquilo claramente queria dizer que ele nunca havia feito sexo com alguém que gostasse de verdade.

Ela deitou a cabeça no travesseiro de novo, sem saber o que dizer.

Naquele momento, nem ele sabia. Não entendia nem o porquê de ter dito aquilo.

– Draco? – Ela chamou pela quarta vez.

– Hm? – Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, mas apurou os ouvidos enquanto mexia nos cabelos dela.

– Pode me beijar?

Ele levantou a cabeça em dúvida, e ela o olhou de baixo. Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios de Hermione, e Malfoy, enquanto beijava sua boca com ternura, chegou à conclusão de que estava perdido.

Perdido pra cacete.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione Granger sentia tesão por Draco Malfoy.

Enquanto eles se beijavam, ela pensava nessa frase e sorria, confundindo os pensamentos do loiro. Ele afastou o rosto, tentando utilizar da Legilimência que sua tia estava ensinando, mas ainda estava muito no começo dos estudos. Queria tanto saber o que ela estava pensando, que não aguentou e perguntou.

– Pode me dizer o porquê de estar sorrindo?

Ela divertiu-se com o desespero aparente de suas palavras, torturando-o por alguns segundos.

– Nada demais... Só no quanto o acaso é uma coisa louca. Relacionado a nós dois, sabe – ela explicou, porque ele fez cara de quem não entendeu.

Quando a compreensão clareou seu rosto, ela riu.

– Para de rir de mim, Granger – ele corou, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

Hermione continuou rindo, provocando-o mais um pouco. Ele semicerrou os olhos, mordendo a ponta do nariz da garota.

– Ai! – Ela reclamou, rindo ainda mais. – Solta, Draco!

– Não – ele respondeu, mordendo sua bochecha e sorrindo com ela.

Ela tentava soltar as mãos, mas perdia a força devido às gargalhadas que as mordidas de Draco provocavam. Ele mordia seu pescoço, ombros, bochechas, maxilar, nariz; qualquer canto de pele descoberta que visse pela frente era alvo de seus dentes. Ele, apesar das mordidas, era delicado. Suas mãos soltaram os pulsos da garota, que o empurrou de costas na cama e subiu em sua cintura.

Malfoy deu um sorriso de lado que era, no mínimo, safado.

– O que vai fazer?

Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso.

– Um favor. Parece que você está meio... _apertado_ aqui. – Disse Hermione, colocando a mão em seu pênis e fazendo com que uma contração acontecesse naquela área, ao mesmo tempo que seu dono fechava os olhos com força.

– Sim, está bem apertado. – Ele concordou, sorrindo e abrindo os olhos. – Sabe o que fazer?

Hermione corou.

– Na teoria...

Malfoy tocou seu queixo.

– É natural. – Ele disse e ela sorriu, segurando o membro com firmeza, o que arrancou um gemido baixo do loiro.

Ele colocou as mãos na ponta do cabelo dela, enrolando-o em sua eterna mania. Querendo ou não, aquilo deu a ela certa segurança. Hermione então tirou a regata que voltara a vestir e, em seguida, diferente de quando ele estava dando prazer a ela, Hermione puxou também o sutiã, deixando os seios à mostra. Malfoy deu um sorriso vitorioso e passou a ponta dos dedos por sua cintura, subindo aos seios e beliscando os mamilos sem força alguma.

Ela voltou ao trabalho manual, tirando o cinto e a calça do garoto; assim como ele, ela puxou a cueca junto. Estava um pouco assustada, mas não deixou transparecer aquilo além da total inexperiência. Assim que a cueca desceu, ela viu seu pênis pela segunda vez, corando muito. Olhou para ele por uns instantes sem saber exatamente o que fazer, até que aquilo virou uma tortura para o garoto. De repente, ela riu.

– O que foi? – Ele perguntou, curioso.

– Suas bolas estão se mexendo – ela gargalhou, e ele teve que rir junto.

– É normal – ele disse, pegando a mão de Hermione e colocando no local que chamava atenção da garota para que ela sentisse. Ela segurou com cuidado e riu mais ainda.

– Bizarro – ela comentou, segurando outra risada. Hermione passou as unhas pelo local onde tocava, e Malfoy sufocou, agarrando o lençol. – É o ponto fraco em todos os sentidos – ela deu um sorriso de lado.

Malfoy havia fechado os olhos. Ela passou a tocar a extensão do pênis, sentindo a textura da pele e maravilhando-se com a experiência. Ele arfava. Ela fechou os dedos ao redor e movimentou a mão para baixo, levantando-a em seguida. Ele arfou mais alto.

Com a mão que estava à toa, Hermione tocou os testículos do loiro, que se retraiu inteiro. Ela fazia tudo muito devagar, assim como ele havia feito com ela. Contudo, parecia que não era o suficiente. Ela aumentou um pouco a velocidade, fazendo com que ele sentisse mais prazer (audivelmente).

Ele alcançou a nuca dela com uma das mãos, e a puxou para um beijo ardente. Ela explorou a boca do garoto por um momento, mas desceu então os beijos para seu pescoço enquanto abria sua camisa novamente. Deu pequenas mordiscadas na pele pálida, deixando-a vermelha, e ao ultrapassar o limite da barriga do garoto, ela parou um pouco, respirando sobre seu membro como ele o fez mais cedo. Malfoy arrepiou da cabeça aos pés.

Hermione não deu tempo para que ele respirasse. Se pensasse demais, não faria o que estava prestes a ser feito. Então simplesmente passou a língua pela ponta de seu pênis, e depois por toda a extensão, colocando-o na boca por completo em seguida. Draco arfou mais alto, forçando-se a ficar parado; suas mãos ainda passeavam pela nuca de Hermione, puxando os cabelos com certa leveza. Ela movimentou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que mexia a língua, e Draco achou que fosse desmaiar.

Ele desejou Hermione por tanto tempo... Sentir aquele tesão reprimido ir embora assim, tão maravilhosamente, parecia um sonho (um sonho muito mal contado, aliás). Ela lambia e sugava seu membro com vontade, apesar da falta de experiência. Ele sentia, literalmente, que ela fazia porque queria, e não porque esperava algo em troca, como das outras vezes que o garoto tinha feito aquilo.

Ela pressionou o membro em sua garganta em uma tentativa de colocá-lo inteiro na boca, mas arfou quando viu que a tentativa seria falha. Ele apreciou mesmo assim, suspirando de prazer. Hermione então, um pouco despeitada, aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, sentindo um sabor estranho misturar-se ao de sua boca: Malfoy estava quase gozando. Do pouco que sabia sobre aquilo, tinha certeza de que aquele era um sinal para que não parasse em hipótese alguma, se pudesse. Foi o que ela fez.

Inclusive, acelerou o movimento e arranhou os testículos do loiro de novo, sentindo, dessa vez, uma quantidade maior do gosto anterior. Ele havia gozado em sua boca, gemendo muito alto – para seu contentamento. Ela achou o sabor inusitado. Gina sempre dizia que o gosto de sêmen era ruim, mas o gosto de Draco era aceitável. Bom, até. Ela o engoliu, lambendo a glande dele para retirar o restante do líquido, e sentando-se ao seu lado enquanto massageava as bochechas.

– Está sentindo dor? – Ele perguntou, com os olhos semiabertos.

– Acho que está anestesiado – ela comentou, mordendo as bochechas por dentro. – Não era para o seu gosto ser ruim?

Ele riu um pouco, tocando seus cabelos.

– Isso depende de tanta coisa... Aparentemente, os trouxas não têm mais o que pesquisar. Por isso, descobriram que depende da sua alimentação, se você fez exercícios, se você já gozou no dia...

– E você já gozou hoje? – Ela perguntou, curiosa.

– Talvez... – Ele sorriu de lado. – Enquanto eu te chupava, acho que gozei de te ver com tesão.

– Isso é possível? – Ela se espantou.

– Claro. Qualquer dia eu te faço gozar nas calças – Draco sugeriu, e ela sorriu com a possibilidade.

Pegou as roupas do garoto e, assim como ele, ajudou-o a se vestir. Fez tudo isso mordendo os lábios em constrangimento e, quando estavam ambos vestidos, ela deitou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Assim que ela o fez, Draco pegou seu rosto e passou o braço por baixo de seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela deitasse em seu ombro. Hermione passou a fazer carinho no peito dele, suspirando quando as mãos gélidas do garoto encontravam suas costas.

– Draco?

– Sim? – Havia um sorriso na voz dele.

– Por que não me chama de Hermione? Acho que a intimidade já passou do ponto onde podemos nos chamar pelo primeiro nome.

– Não sei – confessou ele. – Costume?

– Pode ser. Mas por que não tenta?

– Hermione.

Seu nome dançou naturalmente pelos lábios do garoto, e ela adorou aquilo.

– Oi.

Ele nada disse. Estava com medo de estragar o momento. Pudera, uma vez que tinha o defeito de conseguir estragar tudo o que tocava. Contudo, enquanto sentia a pele de Hermione arrepiar sob seu toque, sentiu medo – medo de estragar aquilo, medo de alguém descobrir e estragar aquilo, medo de estar fazendo algo errado. Tudo o que ele queria era não ter que sentir medo, mas tal sentimento era intrínseco à sua existência. Sua existência se beneficiava do medo e, desde sempre, ele aprendera que aquele era o melhor modo de conseguir poder.

O que aconteceria se ele abrisse seu coração para aquela morena que estava perfurando sua muralha?


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione caiu no sono. Nesse meio tempo, Draco não teve coragem de acordá-la; ele ficou na semiconsciência, o estado entre os pesadelos onde seus pais descobriam o que ele pensava sobre tudo o que acontecia, onde o Lorde das Trevas ficaria insatisfeito com seu serviço e decidisse colocar um fim na vida de sua mãe, e a realidade de ter que voltar para as aulas, mesmo tudo aquilo sendo tão inútil.

A morena ainda ressonava tranquilamente; Draco não parou de acariciá-la ainda que ela estivesse dormindo. Olhando para seu braço, percebeu que o feitiço de disfarce de pele que lançara mais cedo para ocultar a marca negra de seu braço estava enfraquecendo: os contornos da caveira sombria eram visíveis, assim como suas sombras. Draco treinava aquele feitiço desde que Você-Sabe-Quem a marcara em seu antebraço, e agora conseguia uma performance silenciosa do mesmo. Lançou então o feitiço não-verbal, o qual funcionou com perfeição.

Ele não aguentava mais lidar com aquilo. Sua testa vincou quando ele pensou no contraste de sua vida antes de ele decidir fazer algo que nunca pensaria ser possível, como conversar com Granger de forma pacífica, e agora, após ter cedido à tentação que passava desde que a vira crescer e se tornar a mulher que agora era.

Trançando os dedos por entre os cachos castanhos de Hermione, ele aprumou-se mais um pouco e fechou os olhos pela quinta vez, tentando dormir. Contudo, ela se mexeu e sua respiração acelerou, alertando-o de que ela provavelmente havia acordado.

– Draco? Está acordado? – Ela perguntou, tocando seus cabelos.

– Não – ele respondeu com um sorriso de canto, fazendo-a rir.

– Pelos meus cálculos, já deve ser noite. Não sei você, mas deve ter gente me procurando por aí...

– Então vamos – ele arregalou os olhos para ver se despertava enquanto ela se arrastava para fora da cama com os ombros caídos.

Hermione abaixou-se para colocar os tênis cantarolando uma música qualquer.

– " _Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always…_ _Kiss you, taste you..."_

– " _All night, always"_ – Draco completou em seu ouvido, arrancando um sorriso de seus lábios.

– Você realmente gosta de músicas trouxas? Inclusive tem o mesmo gosto musical que eu? – Ela se surpreendeu.

– Você vivia cantando essas músicas pelos corredores. Eu fiz uma pequena pesquisa – ele confessou, esperando-a na porta do quarto.

Hermione colocou-se sobre os pés e balançou o corpo sobre eles ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o lábio, hesitando. O sorriso do garoto se iluminou quando ele falou.

– Eu sei que é difícil, mas devemos deixar esse quarto o quanto antes.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e caminhou devagar até ele, especulando antes o que faria se Harry estivesse procurando-a pelo mapa do maroto.

– Pode ir na frente – ela disse, tocando seu rosto. – Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. Preciso... preciso pensar.

Draco acenou com a cabeça devagar, com um pouco de confusão em sua face, e saiu da sala, não sem antes tocar o lábio de Hermione com um beijo quase casto. Hermione observou seu jeito de andar, o modo como o pé direito entortava para fora enquanto mancava um pouco com a perna esquerda, sem deixar de ser elegante; os ombros relaxados e a tensão nos tendões dos dedos; e então ele desapareceu de sua vista.

Hermione suspirou e contou até cem de uma maneira bem lenta. Achava que era o suficiente para que Harry não suspeitasse de nada se, por um acaso, estivesse procurando por ela. Com mais um suspiro profundo em busca de alguma paz, Hermione colocou os pés para fora da sala, dando de cara com o garoto.

– Hermione! Procurei você por todos os cantos, não te achei no mapa, então supus que estaria aqui...

– Sim, estou aqui, aconteceu alguma coisa?

O garoto hesitou.

– Rony brigou com o Malfoy e... os dois acabaram indo para a enfermaria.

O coração de Hermione deu um salto.

– O que foi que houve? – Ela exclamou, andando a passos largos em direção à sala de Madame Pomfrey com Harry em seu encalço.

– Malfoy estava passando por perto. Não entendi o que Rony fez. De repente os dois estavam com as varinhas apontadas um para o outro, e Malfoy no chão com o ombro sangrando.

Hermione segurou a respiração, tentando não demonstrar a tensão que sentia. Harry não poderia nem ao menos imaginar que ela estava chateada pela situação, muito menos por Draco e não Rony.

– Rony está fora de si... Ele sente muito, Hermione-

– Harry, por favor, nem começa – ela disse, duramente. – Se ele se arrepende de alguma coisa, tem que mostrar com atitudes e não com palavras.

– Mas você nem ao menos o escuta! – Harry exclamou, tentando acompanhar a corrida da garota.

– Eu preciso de tempo, tá legal? – Ela disse, quase gritando. Um suor frio percorreu suas têmporas e ela limpou com o dorso da mão. – Ele pode falar o que quiser, mas e se eu disser que ele chegou tarde demais?

– Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso?

– Talvez eu já não queira me envolver com ele dessa forma – ela confessou, evitando o olhar do moreno.

– Você não vai dar nem UMA chance a ele? – Harry espantou-se, tocando o ombro da amiga com cuidado e fazendo com que ela parasse em frente a ele, quando os dois chegaram à porta da enfermaria.

– Por que ele merece uma chance, Harry, mais do que alguma pessoa que nunca me magoou? – Ela pensou, mas na verdade não tinha como dizer aquilo de Draco. O garoto já havia humilhado a morena tantas vezes quanto possível. Mas seu coração dizia que ele estava mudado, e ela sentia isso nas atitudes dele, não somente nas palavras.

– Pensando por esse lado – Harry sussurrou –, você tem razão. Mas não acha que está sendo um pouco precipitada?

– Harry, ele me beijou à força! Que tipo de pessoa faz isso? Eu NUNCA passei por uma situação daquelas – ela disse, choramingando um pouco e colocando a raiva para fora. –, e eu não quero passar de novo. Quem faz uma vez, faz duas, e assim por diante. Eu sou uma pessoa boa e tal, mas eu preciso do meu tempo para perdoá-lo. E, além do mais, por que _diabos_ ele atacou o Malfoy do nada? Ele não é de fazer isso.

Ambos entraram na enfermaria. Rony estava cabisbaixo e parecia nervoso, sentado na cama oposta do recinto. Ao vê-los entrar, ele olhou para a entrada e seu rosto corou ao ver a garota; ele voltou a abaixar a cabeça. Ela dirigiu o olhar, antes glacial, agora meigo, para a cama onde Malfoy estava: seus olhos estavam fechados, num sono, parecia a ela, profundo; o peito subia e descia com uma cadência hipnotizante – ela conseguia vê-lo porque sua camisa havia sido arrancada. Os lábios estavam entreabertos, e ela sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar se sua textura em contato com seus próprios lábios. Seu olhar caiu sobre a gaze colorida de vermelho que estava colada em seu ombro esquerdo. Ela franziu o cenho e dirigiu-se ao ruivo.

– O que houve? – Ela foi fria, tentando conter a ansiedade com certo louvor.

Rony permaneceu calado.

– Vamos, Ronald, põe pra fora! – Harry sibilou em voz baixa.

– Esse idiota nasceu, isso que aconteceu – ele disse, emburrado, mas com uma nota de culpa na voz baixa. – Ouvi ele dizendo o nome da Hermione e nem pensei direito... Só reagi.

– Ótima maneira de ganhar uma detenção – comentou Harry, rindo. – Ele não fez nada contra ela, Rony, até onde sabemos – ele deu um olhar resignado para Hermione, que concordou com a cabeça. Ela lutava, com todas as forças, para não tornar o olhar para Draco.

– Você tem que ficar aqui? – Perguntou a morena, um pouco preocupada em estar ali no momento em que o loiro acordasse.

– Não, a McGonagall quer me ver. Podemos sair agora. Só estava esperando a Madame Pomfrey me liberar – disse o ruivo, olhando para a mulher mais velha, que assentiu de cara amarrada.

O trio percorreu o caminho até a sala da professora, que despejou severos sermões contra o garoto e tirou cinquenta pontos da casa. Ainda cabisbaixo, ele disse aos amigos que queria ficar sozinho, indo para o dormitório quando eles foram jantar.

– Agora que estamos a sós – Harry começou, com um pedaço de bacon na boca. –, pode me dizer onde esteve o dia todo?

Hermione hesitou, antes de pigarrear.

– Eu estive na biblioteca...

– Eu te procurei por lá – ele cortou, franzindo o cenho para ela. – E procurei no mapa do maroto o dia todo, mas também não encontrei. O que estava fazendo na Sala Precisa?

– Estudando numa cama – ela respondeu.

O que não deixava de ser verdade, apesar de ser uma verdade incompleta. Harry concordou com a cabeça.

– Mas você poderia fazer isso no seu quarto.

– Não estava a fim de ouvir comentários das meninas sobre qual o cara mais gato da escola ou sobre os jogos de quadribol da semana. Aliás – ela tentou mudar de assunto. –, como estão os treinos?

– Qual é, Hermione... você odeia quadribol. O que está acontecendo? Não precisa mentir pra mim, e sabe disso...

– Eu-

Hermione foi cortada por Luna, que se aproximou sorrateira e sentou no meio dos dois, vestindo o enorme chapéu com o leão da Grifinória.

– Olá, Harry. Vim desejar boa sorte no jogo. – Disse a loira alegremente.

Harry suspirou e começou uma conversa com ela, enquanto Hermione se despediu de ambos alegando cansaço e foi para o dormitório. Tomou um banho demorado, tentando entender o que havia acontecido naquele dia e desejando com cada poro de seu corpo que Harry esquecesse aquele assunto.

De uma coisa ela sabia: ela e Malfoy precisavam ser mais cuidadosos.


	14. Chapter 14

_Peço desculpas pela demora a atualizar, pessoal! Mas voltei com mais um ou dois capítulos para vocês! Boa leitura!_

-x-

A morena acordou no domingo com os nervos à flor da pele. Não queria encontrar com Rony, mas sentia falta da companhia de Harry; não estava pronta para abdicar do tempo com o amigo pelo fato de que o ruivo não conseguia arrumar uma desculpa decente para seu comportamento deplorável na festa.

Gina argumentara que seu irmão estava sofrendo e que nunca faria algo parecido, mas Hermione não era burra: via o modo como ele tratava Lilá, e pensava que, se ele tivesse algum dia qualquer chance com ela, ele estragaria tudo.

Pensando um pouco, Hermione tinha certeza de que eles nunca dariam certo. Era tudo conveniente demais, e eles brigavam demais. Ela não queria ter um relacionamento com uma pessoa que já soubesse tudo sobre ela. Hermione queria aquele mistério, aquele começo emocionante, aquelas tardes ou noites fazendo perguntas; Hermione queria descobrir e ser descoberta, tanto física quanto psicologicamente. Tentou desviar os pensamentos sobre a atração física que sentia por certa pessoa quando um calor perpassou sua espinha.

Ela levantou-se, espreguiçando e alongando cada osso de seu corpo enquanto abominava a noite mal dormida. Não ter sonhos, para ela, não era sinônimo de um bom descanso. Olhando para o relógio deitado sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, percebeu que ainda era cedo demais (como sempre), e decidiu tomar um banho demorado. Escolheu as roupas do dia – uma saia florida, uma regata e um coturno – pensando no calor que faria mais tarde e dando graças a Merlin por já ser sábado e não ter aulas com que se preocupar.

Depois de ligar o chuveiro e trancar a porta, Hermione entrou devagar sob as gotas quentes de água. Procurou sentir cada uma com sua pele, concentrou-se na temperatura e no caminho que a água percorria. O problema de banhos demorados é que se pensa demais, começou pensando; seu pensamento logo correu para a tarde do dia anterior, e um rubor tomou conta de suas bochechas. Ela fechou os olhos e imaginou que o toque da água em seu corpo era o toque das plumas que eram as mãos de Malfoy.

Hermione não se sentia mais intrigada por aquela situação. Ela entendia o lado de ambos, sendo que Malfoy nunca nem havia mencionado nada sobre; se Harry estivesse certo, ele havia comentado algo sobre virar um Comensal. A morena entendia o perigo, mas achava que o amigo estava delirando. Sabia o quanto o loiro era inteligente, sabia o quanto os pais dele eram ligados a Você-Sabe-Quem, mas literalmente não se importava. Ela ia muito menos na biblioteca agora, sentia muito menos pressão de estudar para as provas.

Malfoy estava tirando de suas costas um fardo que nunca fora seu.

Hermione escutou o som de batidas à porta, ao que desligou o chuveiro, trocou-se e saiu pelos jardins com a companhia de sua sombra, somente. Ela escolheu sentar-se à sombra da mesma árvore que havia conversado com Malfoy para pegar suas anotações perdidas. Caminhou até a beira da mesma pedra em que se sentara, limpando a poeira com a mão e sentando-se com o rosto virado para o sol – vitamina D nunca é demais. Seus pensamentos estavam nas férias que passara com os pais numa floresta, acampados, e no quanto aquela experiência lhe acrescentara, quando ouviu passos leves pisando a grama perto dela.

– Tive a sensação de que encontraria você aqui – a voz suave de Malfoy soou como música a seus ouvidos.

Ela abriu os olhos, percebendo a proximidade em que se encontravam e com o desejo de encurtá-la. Também percebeu que os dois atraíam alguns olhares curiosos, mas com a visão panorâmica: seus olhos não conseguiam deixar o cinza líquido do loiro. Ele vestia uma camisa branca aberta e uma calça preta, e os cabelos brilhavam à luz do sol.

– Como você está esta manhã? – Ele perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado. Seus joelhos tocavam-se, assim como os ombros. Ele não demorou a pegar uma mecha de seus cabelos rebeldes e enrolar no dedo indicador. Hermione suspirou.

– Queria estar dormindo... Mas não tenho sentido muito sono – confessou ela.

Ele virou um rosto para encará-la, e encontrou-a mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela paralisou a respiração quando Malfoy puxou o lábio que estivera sendo mordido com os dedos em formato de pinça e tocou-o com delicadeza.

– Por que acho que tenho algo a ver com essa sua falta de sono? – Ele provocou, rasgando o rosto num sorriso com covinhas. O coração de Hermione deu um salto.

– Talvez porque o mesmo esteja acontecendo com você? – Ela disse num tom de pergunta, pousando a palma da mão no joelho do garoto. O sorriso dele tornou-se ainda mais cativante com a cor vermelha tingindo suas bochechas.

– Você é tão metida a esperta... – Ele comentou, rindo. – Já comeu?

– Não – sua resposta acompanhou um ronco de seu estômago, arrancando uma risada de Malfoy.

– Vem cá – ele levantou, puxando-a consigo. Hermione não conseguiu parar de pensar que ele ainda segurava sua mão quando chegaram na cozinha. Ele pediu alguma coisa aos elfos, os quais entregaram uma cesta em sua mão. Ele puxou novamente sua mão e em alguns momentos os dois estavam na Sala Precisa, sentados um de frente para o outro no chão para tomar café da manhã.

Malfoy comia, como era típico, uma maçã verde. Hermione beliscava um pãozinho com geleia.

– Sei que parece meio óbvio, mas a maçã é mesmo sua fruta favorita? – Ela perguntou, observando-o. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Sim, por quê?

– Por nada – ela ruborizou, voltando a atenção para o pão.

– Qual a sua fruta favorita? – Ele perguntou, parecendo interessado e ainda com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

– Não sei... Acho que seria pêssego – ela disse, com o cenho franzido.

– Pêssego é horrível – Malfoy disse.

– Em calda não é tão ruim.

– Então você não gosta da fruta, e sim do doce da fruta.

– É, pode ser...

O silêncio reinou entre os dois por um momento. Malfoy terminou de comer e suspirou antes de se levantar. Hermione o olhou inquisitiva, prendendo a respiração quando ele sentou ao seu lado, passando a mão por seu joelho enquanto fazia círculos invisíveis sem um padrão definido. Ela deu a última mordida no pão e Malfoy a olhou direto nos olhos, soltando uma gargalhada alta assim que o fez.

– O que foi? – Ela corou, brava.

– Tem geleia na sua bochecha... – Ele comentou, segurando sua mandíbula com firmeza. Ela franziu o cenho e moveu a mão para cima, com a intenção de limpar o rosto. Contudo, Malfoy interceptou seu braço no meio do caminho com a mão livre, aproximando o rosto de Hermione e lambendo sua bochecha. O contato mandou um bilhão de choques elétricos pela coluna da garota, que soltou um suspiro cortado de antecipação.

Draco desceu o beijo para a mandíbula de Hermione, contornando os traços delicados da morena com os lábios e desenhando padrões com a língua. Hermione não ousou se mover. Ele subiu o beijo ao alcançar o queixo da garota, roçando os lábios nos dela como que com medo de machucá-la.

Contudo, ela não aguentava mais esperar; agarrou os cabelos loiros e subiu em seu colo, trançando as pernas ao redor do garoto. Hermione passou a língua pelos lábios de Draco e invadiu sua boca sem permissão num beijo sôfrego que foi correspondido de imediato, escutando e sentindo o gemido que Draco soltou. As mãos do loiro percorriam suas costas e coxas, tentando alcançar qualquer pedaço solto de pele que encontrasse pela frente – o que não foi difícil, pois a garota estava de saia.

A sincronia de ambos era estranha, porque quando os dois perceberam, cada um por si, que o beijo não seria o suficiente, as mãos de Hermione voaram para os botões da camisa de Draco ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dele puxaram os cachos dela, fazendo com que ela inclinasse a cabeça para trás e sentisse o loiro trilhar os beijos até seu pescoço. Hermione mordeu os lábios e soltou um gemido quando sentiu as mãos de Draco em seus seios por cima da regata e do sutiã. Como resposta, ele usou as mãos para, quase que num movimento só, arrancar a camisa e a blusa da garota.

Logo depois, ele abaixou o sutiã da garota como se não houvesse tempo para brincar com o fecho, e, ao sentir os mamilos eriçados sendo molhados e sugados e tocados, Hermione mexeu o quadril num movimento involuntário, fazendo com que Draco apertasse os olhos devido à concentração de sangue em seu membro.

Ele continuou brincando com os seios da garota por um tempo, até que se deu conta de que havia uma cama ali do lado. Ele a levantou do chão num só segundo e a jogou em cima da cama macia, pulando em cima dela logo em seguida. Ambos gargalharam com a infantilidade da brincadeira em meio ao momento, mas a gargalhada durou pouco: Draco notou que, com o movimento, a saia de Hermione levantou até sua cintura, mostrando sua calcinha completamente molhada.

Um gemido que estivera preso no fundo da garganta dela saiu entrecortado quando Draco puxou sua calcinha com rapidez e molhou os dedos com a língua antes de tocá-la em sua parte mais sensível. Ela arqueou as costas e segurou os cabelos do loiro que direcionava a boca para seu clitóris. Ele sorriu em sua intimidade ao perceber que Hermione estava completamente fora de si de tanto prazer. Ele mal precisava tocá-la para perceber.

– Vem cá – ela gemeu, puxando-o pelos cabelos, o que não o deu outra alternativa senão obedecê-la.

– O que foi? – Ele perguntou antes de recomeçar a beijá-la no pescoço, descendo para os seios e subindo para a boca.

Ela aproveitou que a calça dele estava ao alcance de suas mãos e começou a tirá-la. Esperava que a dica fosse o suficiente, e Draco não precisou de mais. Arrancou as calças e a cueca num movimento só, deixando com que somente o sutiã de Hermione pendesse entre eles.

Ela estava corada, suando, mas sorria. Muito.

– O que você quer, Granger? – Ele sorriu de volta ao perguntar.

Ela hesitou alguns segundos, ao que ele franziu o cenho.

– Está com medo? – Perguntou, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo da garota.

Hermione fechou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça. Mais segundos se passaram, e ela ficou preocupada. Abriu os olhos e encontrou o sorriso brilhante de Draco.

– Se você não quiser, eu não me importo. Podemos esperar – Ele apressou-se a dizer.

Quando ele fez menção de sair de cima dela, ela o impediu com os braços e as pernas ao seu redor. Uma interrogação surgiu no rosto do loiro.

– Eu quero você – ela disse, corando mais ainda. – Mas... quero que signifique algo também. Não só para mim.

Draco encarou os olhos cor de avelã da morena, roçando o nariz no dela e soltando um suspiro.

– Significa algo para mim. – Ele confessou, mordendo o lábio. – Só não sei exatamente o que é.

– O sentimento é mútuo – ela disse rindo, e ele a acompanhou. O movimento fez com que a ereção dele tocasse o meio de suas coxas, e ele apertou os olhos.

– Podemos esperar-

– Não quero esperar. – Ela disse num rompante. Havia decidido.

Draco soltou um gemido quando tocou sua entrada novamente.

– Morda meu ombro se eu te machucar. Eu posso parar na hora. Combinado?

Hermione assentiu novamente.

– Está com tesão? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo. Ela sorriu-lhe de volta.

– Muito, Malfoy. Por favor, livra isso de mim.

Ele acomodou-se em seus lábios e forçou o pênis um pouco para frente.

– Puta que pariu – A garota soltou quando sentiu-o penetrar. A dor que Hermione sentiu foi grande, mas não descomunal. Parecia que ele havia aberto uma ferida nela, e que roçava devagar na carne viva... A não ser pela pele macia de seu membro, que se movia devagar.

Ela apertou os dentes em seu ombro para ouvi-lo gemer enquanto mordia a própria boca. Hermione sabia, na teoria, o quanto ele deveria estar se segurando para não fodê-la com força. Ele chegou ao fundo e parou.

– Ainda te machuco? – Ele perguntou com cuidado.

– Sim – ela confessou, apertando os olhos.

– Quer que eu pare? – Ele disse, sendo interrompido por um gemido.

– Nunca – ela sussurrou, mexendo o corpo sob ele e arrancando outro gemido do garoto.

Draco moveu-se para trás com extremas vagareza e delicadeza, e impôs um ritmo não mais rápido do que aquele até que começou a sentir os efeitos da lubrificação de Hermione. Ela parou de concentrar nos músculos da pélvis e passou a prestar atenção nos beijos que Draco depositava em sua têmpora, bochecha, boca, testa, olhos, nariz, tudo isso enquanto se movimentava. Hermione não conseguiu deixar de pensar que aquilo tudo pareciam atitudes de uma pessoa que se importa muito com a outra...

E então, vendo que os dentes dela não mais apertavam a carne de seu ombro, ele aumentou um pouco a velocidade. Hermione arfou e gemeu em resposta; mas, quando ele fez menção de parar, ela capturou os lábios de Draco com os dentes e o beijou, fazendo com que ele aumentasse o ritmo e a força com que se movimentava acima dela.

– Tem um jeito...

– Hm? – Ela não entendeu.

– Tem um jeito que fica ainda melhor para você... – Ele disse entre arfadas.

– Qual? – Ela se obrigou a responder enquanto gemia.

– Dá sua mão aqui – ele pediu, e ela obedeceu. Ele lambeu dois dedos da morena e os direcionou ao seu clitóris.

Hermione achou que sabia o que fazer, então começou a se tocar. No mesmo instante, as sensações que perpassavam seu corpo quadruplicaram. Ela soltou o braço de Draco e segurou o lençol com a mão esquerda enquanto que, com a direita, excitava o próprio clitóris.

A visão daquilo proporcionava a Draco a mesma multiplicação de prazer. Ele já estava se segurando para não ter um orgasmo, por isso mostrara a Hermione como chegar mais perto do seu. Ele ajoelhou-se, olhando a de cima e formando um ângulo de noventa graus com ela na cama, e as sensações só melhoraram para ambos. Ele passeava as mãos por onde conseguia alcançar, transmitindo choques pela espinha de Hermione.

– _Draco_! – Ela gritou.

Ela começou a ter espasmos muito fortes, e, de repente, suas costas se arquearam, seus dedos ficaram imóveis, assim como Draco, e ela sentiu seus músculos apertarem o membro dele com força. Sentindo-a gozar, o loiro movimentou-se mais duas vezes e então se derramou dentro dela.

Exausto, lutou para não cai em cima da morena. Ele deitou ao seu lado, dando um beijo em sua testa e depois em seus lábios. Hermione arfava com os olhos fechados.

– Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou, preocupado.

– Estou ótima – ela disse, sorrindo e corando um pouco.

– Deu para aliviar? – Ele tornou a perguntar, mordendo o lábio e murmurando um feitiço para limpar os dois.

Hermione abriu os olhos e encarou seus orbes, dando de cara com a pupila dilatada de prazer do loiro.

– Dei, sim. Dei para me aliviar – ela disse, arrancando uma gargalhada do loiro e permitindo-se rir junto a ele.


	15. Chapter 15

Os minutos que eles passaram acariciando os corpos inteiramente nus um do outro se transformaram em horas, mas Draco Malfoy não se importou, e Hermione Granger muito menos. Os silêncios eram cheios de significado, tanto quanto as conversas.

– Como são seus pais? Quero dizer... eles são legais? – Draco perguntou em certo momento.

– São normais, eu acho... – Hermione respondeu, e depois riu pela conotação que sua frase ganhou. – Eles são bem exigentes comigo. Mas são ótimos, super amáveis... e eles se amam demais. Meu padrão de qualidade é alto por causa deles – ela riu.

Draco mordeu o lábio.

– E quanto aos seus? – Ela comentou, receosa.

– Minha mãe é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. – Ele disse, com um brilho nos olhos. – Ela é bondosa, carinhosa... nunca sequer levantou a voz comigo. É uma mulher elegante e inteligente. Astuta, madura e amável.

– E o seu pai?

– Ele nunca foi uma pessoa muito fácil... podemos, por favor, não falar nele?

– Não me admira que digam que os dois são opostos...

O loiro não continuou o assunto. Ele sabia que o pai, em mais de uma situação, causara constrangimentos para a morena. Depois desse assunto, seguiu-se mais um pouco de silêncio agradável. Draco arrepiou com o carinho de Hermione em sua perna, e ela viu seu membro ganhar forma novamente.

– Você já está todo maluco aí, não é, Draco Malfoy?

Ele sorriu para ela, puxando-a para que ela se sentasse em seu quadril.

– E você não, Granger?

Ele a viu corar, abaixar a cabeça e depositar um beijo demorado em seus lábios enquanto passeava com as mãos pelo corpo do loiro.

– Estou. Isso é normal?

– Claro que sim – ele respondeu, mordendo o lábio. – Eu demoro muito mais para me recuperar do que você.

– E você já está recuperado, senhor Malfoy? – As mãos de Hermione tocavam a pele perto dos testículos dele.

– Oras, Granger, por que não vê por si mesma? – Ele provocou, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

Hermione direcionou os dedos um pouco para cima e sentiu os músculos de Draco contraírem com seu toque. Um grande volume de sangue se aglomerou no membro do garoto, que gemeu quando ela puxou sua pele e puxou o rosto dela para tomar seus lábios. Hermione gemeu com o contato, entregando-se completamente ao toque suave de sua pele na dele.

– Ouvi dizer que a segunda vez é bem melhor que a primeira – ela comentou por entre os beijos sôfregos, tirando um riso frouxo de Malfoy.

– Vai ficando cada vez melhor – ele mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto punha-se por cima dela, tocando seu corpo de todas as formas possíveis –, mas depende do professor – ele sussurrou no pé do ouvido dela, que tremeu e ansiou pela promessa.

– Draco? – Ela conseguiu arfar por entre os beijos, entrelaçando as pernas no garoto.

– Hm? – Ele murmurou distraído enquanto passava a beijar seu pescoço.

– Quero que me ensine.

Draco mordeu um pedaço de pele perto da clavícula de Hermione, e fitou seus olhos por alguns segundos.

– A primeira coisa que tem que saber – ele disse, passando os lábios por sua barriga e arrancando suspiros dela – é que você só deve fazer – ele mordeu uma mordida ao lado de seu umbigo – o que tiver vontade.

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas deixou com que ele continuasse.

– A segunda coisa que deve ter em mente – Malfoy lambeu sua virilha, direcionando a boca para seu clitóris – é que, dependendo do parceiro – ele beijou sua intimidade com precisão, e Hermione ofegou – você não pode ter vergonha de querer experimentar as coisas.

– Mas-

– Dependendo do parceiro, eu disse – ele repetiu, sugando seu clitóris com vontade.

– Hmm... – Hermione suspirou, e colocou as mãos nos cabelos platinados.

– De vez em quando – ele disse, dando uma pausa nos beijos – você dará de cara com alguma pessoa que não é muito fã de experimentar coisas novas.

– E o que você sugere que eu faça quando isso acontecer? – Ela perguntou, curiosa.

– Caia fora – respondeu ele simplesmente.

Hermione puxou seus cabelos, fazendo com que ele voltasse a beijar sua boca.

– Em suma, você deve saber como apreciar o sexo. – Ele continuou, acariciando suas bochechas enquanto o fazia. – É importante saber se está provocando prazer na pessoa, também – ele disse com um sorriso, porque seus dedos provocaram um arrepio na garota.

– E se eu sentir vergonha? – Ela perguntou, acanhada.

– Não precisa. Se tiver escolhido bem o parceiro, ele não vai te deixar sentir isso.

– Draco?

– Hm?

– Pode me foder? – Ela disse num tom sério, arrancando uma risada dele, que puxou seus lábios novamente e a colocou em cima de si.

Hermione ajeitou-se por cima dele enquanto ele acariciava seus seios.

– Pode mandar. Sem ser acanhada. Vamos lá, tente mais uma vez.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, um pouco envergonhada, e então fez tudo muito devagar: inclinou-se um pouco para cima, pegou o membro do garoto e o colocou em si, descendo quase em câmera lenta enquanto Malfoy ofegava de surpresa.

– Draco.

– Hm.

– Quero que me foda.

– Assim? – Ele segurou sua cintura e empurrou toda a extensão de seu pênis na garota, que perdeu o equilíbrio e bateu com os seios no peito dele.

Draco não deixou com que ela se recuperasse. Enquanto segurava a cintura dela com um braço, a outra mão estava na confusão de cachos que eram os cabelos da garota, puxando-os com um pouco de força. Hermione não conseguiria expressar nem em um milhão de anos o tamanho do prazer que sentia enquanto ele a estocava sem piedade, demonstrando ainda assim delicadeza.

As pernas femininas começaram a sentir fraqueza e ela desmontou em cima dele, que a virou de costas para sua barriga e introduziu seu membro rapidamente, segurando a cintura e o cabelo da garota da mesma forma de antes, mas com mais força. Hermione sentiu o gosto de sangue e percebeu que mordia o lábio com força demais, soltando-o.

– Bem assim – exclamou a garota, apertando os músculos ao redor dele.

Draco estava em êxtase. Cada pedaço de sua pele que tocava Hermione pegava fogo, e ele estava bem perto de explodir de novo. Da maneira com que ela o apertava por dentro, certamente que ela também estava perto de gozar. Ela começou a rebolar em conjunto com o garoto, gemendo um pouco mais alto. Draco suspirou e aumentou tanto a frequência quanto a força das estocadas, o que fez com que Hermione gritasse e gozasse imediatamente. Draco contou.

Um.

Dois.

Três.

Quatro.

E então gozou dentro dela, perdendo todas as forças.

Hermione ainda sentia seu interior em choque, seus seios firmes e sensíveis, sua pele queimando pelo contato com o garoto pálido. Ela virou de frente para ele e alcançou seus lábios, mordendo-os em seguida.

– Você é um bom parceiro.

– Você também é boa, parceira – ele juntou as mãos com as dela, beijando seus lábios com delicadeza e sentindo os mesmos formarem um sorriso logo em seguida.


	16. Chapter 16

_Estamos na reta final da primeira fase, pessoal!_

 _Boa leitura!_

~v~

Hermione viu Draco cair no sono e decidiu sair de fininho.

Não porque sentia qualquer remorso ou arrependimento do que acontecera ali; de maneira alguma. Ela tinha adorado tudo, e sair sem qualquer contato com ele foi muito difícil. Mas, ao olhar pela janela e ver tudo escuro, saberia que Harry a procuraria com aquele maldito mapa e descobriria que estivera lá. Suas desculpas já estavam além do ridículo, apesar dela saber que não devia nada de sua vida pessoal a ele; achava, porém, que não valeria nem um pouco a pena abalar ainda mais sua amizade com a única pessoa que a conhecia quase tanto quanto ela mesma.

A morena levantou-se e colocou as roupas, desejando em seu âmago que Draco continuasse dormindo. Ele deu um suspiro profundo e ela sentiu um sorriso escorregar por seus lábios no mesmo momento, o que a fez corar com gosto; ela saiu pela porta e caminhou devagar pela escola, sorvendo o vento frio que entrava pelas frestas das janelas entreabertas. Apertou os braços junto ao corpo desejando ter pego um casaco.

– Hermione! – Ela ouviu uma voz a repreender, e virou o pescoço rápido demais, sentindo dor nos músculos.

Era Gina.

– Ei, Ruiva. Tudo bem? – A morena disse com a voz tremida, e sua barriga roncou.

– Sim, e você? Anda sumida – Gina acompanhou os passos de Hermione, andando com ela até o Salão Principal. A mais velha fitou os olhos estreitos da amiga e riu. – Com quem anda passando o tempo?

Hermione suspirou.

– Você não acreditaria – murmurou, e Gina deu uma risadinha.

– O.K. Mas e então, esse _affair_ é de agora?

– É relativamente recente – disse Hermione, sentando-se afastada das pessoas. Gina sentou-se a seu lado e pegou um prato, servindo-se de sopa. A morena serviu um pouco de salada com carne e arroz, comendo depressa.

– Parece que toda vez que eu te encontro, você está morrendo de pressa...

– Eu estou com muita coisa para estudar – Hermione acabou dizendo uma meia-verdade.

– Mione – Gina interrompeu.

– Hm – disse a outra, de boca cheia.

– Desde quando passamos a mentir uma para a outra?

A morena arregalou os olhos em surpresa e sem saber o que responder.

– Quero dizer – continuou Gina, fingindo menosprezar o assunto. – A gente costumava contar tudo uma para a outra. E, do nada, você parou de me procurar, parou de andar com os meninos... Tem alguma coisa acontecendo que você não tá sabendo lidar?

Hermione ponderou por alguns segundos, e afastou o prato.

– Vou ser sincera com você. Tem um assunto... que tem a ver com a guerra. Por isso não posso ser específica. – Gina meneou com a cabeça, e a outra continuou. – Mas está basicamente me deixando maluca. Eu fico fazendo pesquisas e treinando feitiços e estudando o tempo todo, então todo o tempo livre que tenho, fico com esse cara... – Ela corou enquanto falava, porque nesse momento Malfoy adentrou o Salão e dirigiu-se à mesa da Sonserina. – Ele me distrai bastante, e é só isso. Eu não quero falar com seu irmão – Ela acrescentou sob o olhar safado de Gina – porque, querendo ou não, ele está por dentro do assunto, e tudo o que eu mais quero é uma fuga disso.

– Entendo você, mesmo sem entender – Gina afagou o braço da amiga, que agradeceu com um aceno. – No meu segundo ano – um arrepio perpassou a ruiva – eu sentia que tinha que conversar com alguém, e ao mesmo tempo parecia que não havia ninguém, ou que ninguém entenderia realmente o que eu estava passando. Somente quem vive a situação tem alguma ideia do que está acontecendo na realidade...

– Exato! E aí parece que você está naquele labirinto sem fim, sem a solução e sem as ferramentas necessárias para escapar...

– E ninguém para ajudar – completou Gina. – Nossa, que conversa mais deprê – riu-se, sendo acompanhada pela morena. – Vamos embora?

– Sim – disse a morena, levantando-se sem olhar para o lado e seguindo a amiga até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, onde depararam com uma cena engraçada: Harry estava sentado sozinho em uma das poltronas, babando na camiseta e com os óculos escorregando pelo rosto.

– Harry! – Ela chamou, fazendo com que ele pulasse e tentasse se recompor ao ver que Gina o observava com olhos de escárnio. Os três se puseram a rir, e de repente Hermione se sentiu cinco anos mais jovem. Sentir-se assim fez com que ela ficasse ainda pior.

– Hermione, posso conversar com você? – Disse ele, e Gina deu um abraço na amiga antes de acenar para o moreno e subir para o quarto.

– Harry, desculpe – ela se adiantou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo e dando-lhe um olhar de cumplicidade. – Eu tenho andado ausente nessas últimas semanas, e não há nada que não possa compartilhar com vocês... é só que eu me senti um pouco insegura e, para dizer bem a verdade, estava com medo de vocês zombarem de mim...

– O que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

– Eu estou dedicando meu tempo aos estudos, mas não somente aos estudos das matérias da escola. Eu tenho pesquisado sobre tudo o que possa ter a ver com a guerra, tenho praticado feitiços, tenho lido sobre as famílias dos Comensais da Morte...

Harry estava um pouco boquiaberto.

– Por que diabos achou que iríamos zombar de você se nos contasse isso?

– Rony sempre diz que-

– Ao inferno pro que o Rony acha – interrompeu o garoto, assustando-a. – Ele só faz reclamar. Você sempre será a que mais pensa no trio – ele sorriu, confortando a morena. Ela sorriu junto a ele.

– Então não está zangado comigo?

– Nunca ficaria zangado com você, Mione. Você é minha melhor amiga.

– Ficaria surpreso se eu dissesse que talvez haja um jeito – ela murmurou muito baixinho.

– O quê? – Ele perguntou, confuso.

– Nada – ela completou. – Vamos, está tarde.

Ambos se despediram ao se separarem na entrada do dormitório. Quando Hermione se preparava para dormir, uma coruja bateu com o bico em sua janela antes de deixar um envelope em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira. Ela pegou o papel, curiosa, e deu um sorriso quando reconheceu a caligrafia.

" _Preciso conversar com você._

 _Amanhã, mesmo lugar, mesma hora._

 _Venha preparada para se queimar._

 _D.M."_

~ Dois meses depois.

Hermione Granger, a Sabe-Tudo, membro do trio de ouro, de quem várias pessoas esperavam várias coisas, estava apaixonada.

Ela tentara não pensar no assunto, e agora, quando pensava, tinha certeza de que tinha sido uma decisão de merda. Quando recordava de todo o caminho que a levara a se apaixonar pela pessoa que tomava a cama com ela agora, ela não se arrependia. De nenhum segundo, toque ou atitude. Mas sabia, com todo seu coração, que estaria sofrendo muito menos agora se tivesse sido honesta consigo mesma mais cedo.

Após ter encontrado um meio-termo com seus amigos, reconciliado com Rony e conciliado seu tempo todo em um horário muito rígido, Hermione fora capaz de organizar também seu cérebro com a intenção de mergulhar sua mente nos jogos de Malfoy. O problema é que, para ele, não era um jogo, e ela logo percebeu aquilo.

Ele disfarçava muito bem; era o exemplo perfeito de uma pessoa independente e desapegada. Ela, porém, enxergava o intrínseco: ele gostava dela, e não era o mesmo gostar de seus amigos, dos quais ele não cansava de falar. Ele cuidava dela, realmente cuidava. Ela achava que ele cuidava da relação, mas não sabia que o relacionamento dos dois eram como uma flor que, independente do cuidado, algum dia viria a murchar e morrer.

Draco Malfoy sabia disso e, quanto mais pensava sobre, mais parecia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ele refletia sobre as horas gastas juntos e sobre o quanto amava a sensação de ter a garota em seus braços; em quanto amava acariciá-la até ela cair no sono com as costas viradas para ele; em quanto amava o prazer que ela proporcionava a ele somente com o toque da pele macia, com o passar dos dedos nos pelos da nuca, com o arrastar das mechas de cabelo pelo peito. Ele refletiu e, por fim, decidiu que colocaria um fim naquilo. Porque, quer coisa mais bonita do que uma lembrança imaculada?

Ele sabia que aquilo era sua Paris; aquele estado psicológico o qual ele fugia de todos os problemas e onde tudo ficava bem, então ele prezava por aquilo mais do que a qualquer coisa. Sua missão para o Lorde das Trevas consumia mais sua mente do que ele admitiria, e o tempo que passava com Hermione o ajudava a esquecer.

Só de pensar que dali a algumas horas ele teria que acabar com aquilo, ele sabia que ficava à beira de ter um colapso. E não era exagero algum.


	17. Chapter 17

A morena de lindos cabelos cacheados e um sorriso brilhando nos lábios rosados estava do outro lado do campo de quadribol, ombro a ombro com o ruivo que ele uma vez desprezara. Os olhos cor de avelã da morena mantinham-se na direção da vassoura do melhor amigo, por onde ela fosse: deixava transparecer a preocupação tanto quanto a inteligência que emanava de sua aura. Draco não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Não fazia, inclusive, a menor ideia do placar do jogo – o qual, por um acaso, valia a final da taça de quadribol; não se interessava por mais nada que não fosse o tempo. O tempo, em suas ramificações sombrias e iluminadas.

Sombrias quando ele ficava sozinho, ou na companhia meio deprimente dos amigos sonserinos, os quais tinham um pouco de noção de que ele tinha uma tarefa a cumprir; as ramificações sombrias geralmente deixavam um pouco de desespero em sua mente, desespero este que vinha sempre acompanhado de uma amargura já conhecida por ele. Os momentos em que ficava sozinho, apesar de ter aprendido as artes da Oclumência e Legilimência, devastavam seu ser. Ele estudava, estudava e estudava, e quando mais estudava, mais achava que aquilo seria loucura. Continuava estudando, contudo.

Iluminadas, porém, quando ele estava na presença que era pura luz de Hermione. Independente do fato de que ela passava grande parte do precioso tempo de ambos querendo saber trivialidades e testando os gostos do garoto, ele captava o senso de que nada em sua vida havia sido ou seria igual àqueles momentos.

Draco recordou-se do primeiro toque, do desejo interminável e insaciável, de cada noite gasta no chão, com roupas ou sem, com toques ou com palavras. Recordou-se das desculpas que saíram com lágrimas, do perdão iminente que também foi banhado pela inocência infantil de épocas passadas, e do amor que fizeram quando houve a conciliação de tudo o que desejavam. Sim, Draco via aquilo como amor. Aquela fora a primeira vez em que ele fizera amor.

Ele recordou-se de quando Hermione chegara na Sala Precisa com a carta em mãos e um sorriso tímido ensaiando em seus lábios. Ela deixara a carta em cima da cama e se aproximara dele, o qual estivera a observar a lua sentado no parapeito da janela. Ele mordera o canto do lábio inferior e começara a falar, com as lágrimas descendo por suas bochechas coradas na humilhação e na vergonha de tudo que a fizera passar. Ela não o interrompera. Ele terminara e tentara sair do quarto sem tocá-la; em vão. Ela o puxara pelo pulso e o abraçara apertado, mais apertado que sua mãe quando lhe designaram a tarefa de matar o diretor. O aperto fora forte, mais forte do que qualquer ferida que estivera infeccionando seu peito por dentro. Ele sentira as lágrimas dela também, e quis que elas sumissem, porque ela não merecia chorar, não merecia sofrer, não o merecia além de tudo. Ela era a luz, e ele era as trevas. Ela não deveria chorar.

Ele se lembrou de pegar o rosto de Hermione com as mãos leves e beijar a trilha salgada que as lágrimas formaram; de afastar as mechas de cabelo que cobriam suas têmporas e arrastar por ali seus lábios como se ela pudesse quebrar sob seu toque; de sentir a respiração rápida dela em sua garganta, e as mãos dela em seu peito. Ele se lembrou de pensar que ela o afastaria, mas de sentir a completa surpresa quando ela tencionara o pescoço para trás e alcançara seus lábios com os dela; de tocá-lo com delicadeza, com desejo, e depois de maneira sôfrega. De embaraçar as línguas e as mãos e as pernas, e de estar de repente no chão, sem ver nem ouvir, só a sentir.

Draco se recordou de retirar cada peça de roupa dela ainda sentindo as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto pálido; de sentir a pele quente em sua pele fria; do choque térmico e mental de suas mãos em cada centímetro dela que podia alcançar. Draco se recordou querer ser dela, pertencer a ela, ser como ela. Dentro dela. Queria ser dentro dela tudo o que não conseguia ser dentro de si. Draco se recordou de quando as mãos dela foram parar em seu membro, rígido de desejo e sôfrego por poder – pelo poder de fazê-la sentir as estrelas, o céu, a galáxia, o êxtase que ele mesmo sentia em estar com ela.

Ele lembrou de quando ela direcionara seu membro para dentro de si, acomodando-se com a facilidade e a comodidade que se espera de um conhecido de anos-luz; de quando ela se movimentara por cima dele, no chão mesmo, e beijara seu pescoço, seu peito, suas covinhas, sua testa, tudo isso sem perder o ritmo; de quando ela sofrera com o prazer das mãos dele em sua cintura, seios, cabelo e mandíbula, tudo ao mesmo tempo – ela nunca saberia diferenciar.

Draco se recordou de quando ela se cansara dos movimentos e de quando ele assumira a dianteira, puxando-a para baixo de si e iniciando movimentos tão sôfregos quanto os dela; de quando ele decidiu que a faria sentir-se como ele se sentia, e de estimulá-la de tantas maneiras diferentes e ao mesmo tempo que Hermione arregalara os olhos e a boca; de quando ela gritara seu nome, doce som em doces lábios, e ele recebera o ápice com o seu próprio gozo; de como o orgasmo foi prolongado, de como ela mordera seu ombro, como da primeira vez em que o recebera; de como ela não queria que ele saísse de dentro dela, e de como sorriu quando ele ficou sem palavras. Do sorriso dela...

Um movimento perto de si fez com que ele acordasse de seus devaneios; Pansy estalou os dedos em frente a seus olhos e ele percebeu que estivera sentado sozinho nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol.

– Ei, o que está fazendo aqui sozinho?

Ele suspirou.

– Só pensando. Tenho que resolver um assunto. – Disse, levantando-se e deixando-a mais confusa.

– Está bem... Vejo você mais tarde?

– Claro, Pan. Até depois – ele respondeu vagamente e a deixou sozinha, andando com pressa pelos terrenos da escola.

Dirigiu-se ao seu dormitório, encontrando-o vazio, para sua total ansiedade. Pensou que, se ao menos tivesse alguém para distraí-lo do que estava prestes a fazer, ao menos teria uma chance de não sofrer tanto com o pesar. Tirou um pedaço de pergaminho da mochila e pôs-se a escrever; era o mesmo bilhete, mesma caligrafia. Ela não poderia, nem em um bilhão de anos, pensar que havia algo de diferente naquele dia, naquele bilhete, ou naquele encontro.

Tomou um banho e vestiu uma roupa preta, como era de costume. Correu até o Corujal, utilizou-se de uma das corujas da escola e correu de novo até a Sala Precisa. Precisou de uma concentração inimaginável para mentalizar o quarto com a cama e não a sala desarrumada que visitava todos os dias; depois de alguns minutos, conseguiu. Sentou-se, como no outro dia, no parapeito da janela, mas, após meditar sobre, achou que Hermione estranharia sua atitude. Deitou-se, então, com os olhos fechados na cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça e tentando parecer relaxado – sem sucesso algum.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e então Hermione apareceu. Draco sentiu as bochechas esquentarem quando a olhou, pensando que não conhecia ninguém tão linda quanto ela. Ela parou de frente para a cama, balançando o corpo sobre os pés e apertando as mãos em um sinal óbvio de ansiedade.

– Aconteceu algo de errado? – Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio superior. Draco suspirou e revirou os olhos, fingindo estar irritado.

– Não, é claro que não. Só queria ver você. – Ele respondeu enquanto engatinhava na cama, alcançando-a. Logo que sentiu o toque da pele da morena, ele a puxou para um abraço esmagador e sorveu o perfume de seus cabelos, apertando-a até que ela reclamasse.

Draco não deixou com que ela falasse mais nada. Logo que a soltou, puxou sua camiseta junto e beijou seu colo com rapidez.

– Tudo isso é tesão? – Ela estava surpresa, mas ele sentiu um sorriso em sua voz.

– Hm. – Foi tudo o que ele respondeu enquanto arrancava o sutiã dela.

Hermione não demorou a entrar no clima do garoto, que já terminava de tirar toda a roupa dela, e tirou a dele também, pulando em seu colo logo em seguida. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu deitado na cama, com as pernas dela enroscadas em sua cintura e sua intimidade tocando a dela perigosamente. Ele, porém, não queria parar de beijá-la: parecia sentir o doce inebriante do primeiro beijo em cada investida que dava e recebia. A morena decidiu que os beijos não eram o suficiente e se posicionou contra ele, empurrando-o para dentro de si com cuidado.

– Ah... Tão molhada para mim. – Ele gemeu, puxando sua cintura com um braço e usando a outra mão para segurar seus cachos.

– Draco...

Ela parecia querer velocidade, e estar desesperada. Draco, porém, queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre; queria que fosse perfeito como sempre, mas aqueles seriam os segundos dos quais ele tinha certeza de que se lembraria para o resto de sua vida. Precisava de mais. Necessitava ser dela.

– Hermione... – Ele gemeu, e ela sorriu brilhantemente para ele. Ele sentiu valer a pena. – Tão gostosa. Você é maravilhosa...

– Hm, Draco... – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, e ele a apertou mais, diminuindo, porém, a velocidade.

Draco impediu que ela colocasse a mão no clitóris; ela fazia isso sempre que queria gozar depressa, e ele sentiu a risada dela em seus seios tocando seu peito.

– Me deixa...

– Não – ele foi firme. – Quero que goze comigo.

– Mas você está me torturando...

Ele parou com os movimentos e deixou com que ela apoiasse os joelhos na cama. Sem mais nem menos, ele deu uma investida que a deixou sem ar. Enquanto segurava seus seios com ambas as mãos, deu outra investida, e ela gritou.

– Assim é suficiente? – Perguntou o garoto, dando outra estocada que a fez desequilibrar.

– Mais...

– O quê? – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando outra estocada. – Mais o quê, Hermione?

– Mais forte! – Ela gritou, e ele a obedeceu.

Na mesma velocidade. Um pouco mais bruto.

– Mais!

Ele sentiu suas bolas formigarem ao entrarem em contato com as nádegas dela.

– Draco...

– Goza, Hermione. Goza no meu pau. Goza pra mim – ele mandava enquanto ela apertava seus ombros com força, cravando as unhas em sua pele e fechando os olhos.

Hermione sentiu um espasmo muito forte percorrer seu corpo e apertou os músculos de forma involuntária ao redor do membro de Draco, o qual deu mais uma estocada, não se aguentando de tanto tesão e rendendo-se ao desejo, explodindo dentro de sua intimidade. A garota desfaleceu em cima dele, arfando de desespero. Ainda gozava; ele sabia porque os músculos dela ainda o apertavam por dentro.

– Merlin... – Ela sorriu.

– É Draco, o nome. – Ele disse, sorrindo também.

Ele deixou que ela ficasse em cima dele até normalizar a respiração. Logo que isso aconteceu, ela rolou pela cama e ficou de costas, não sem antes pegar a mão dele e a deixar em suas costas, seu pedido típico de carinho. Ele passou a desenhar padrões em sua pele, deixando-a arrepiada.

– Hermione.

– Hm – sua voz já estava sonolenta, o que indicava que ele não tinha muito tempo.

– Eu amo você. – Ele tentou, mais saiu muito baixo.

– Não entendi – Além de não escutar, ela virou de frente para ele, dando-lhe um beijo casto.

– Preciso confessar uma coisa.

Ela franziu a testa, confusa.

– É pra eu ficar com medo?

Ele riu da ironia.

– Sim.

Um silêncio seguiu-se àquilo, e a situação não melhorou quando ele levantou o antebraço desnudo para que ela o olhasse. Draco lutou muito para que as lágrimas não caíssem. Hermione boquiabriu-se diante da mancha que surgia devagar na pele do garoto e, por um momento, ficou sem reação. Mas nada o preparou para o que ela fez a seguir.

Lágrimas escaparam pelos olhos cor de avelã enquanto ela passou a mão pelo braço do loiro, numa tentativa patética de tirar a Marca de seu braço. Ela passou a mão repetidas vezes e, quando não funcionou, passou a raspar com a unha. Doía, mas Draco achou que merecesse a dor. Hermione não merecia sofrer, ou chorar. Não merecia.

– Não sai... Por que não sai? Quem colocou isso aí? Draco, vamos, tira isso daí! É uma piada, não é? – Sua voz ficava mais desesperada a cada lágrima que despencava de suas bochechas coradas e de seu rosto horrorizado.

– Não vai sair. – Ele disse simplesmente. Finalmente uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos cinzentos, formando uma cachoeira em sua pele pálida.

– Vamos, Draco, fala sério... É uma brincadeira não é? – Ela começou a se afastar devagar, as lágrimas correndo sem direção.

O garoto permaneceu em silêncio, esperando o choque de realidade que a assolaria a qualquer momento. Ele era uma pessoa ruim, horrível, e não a merecia. Teria que lidar com isso para sempre.

– Draco, por favor! – Hermione gemeu com pesar, batendo com a mão no peito dele. Ela não mais se afastava. – Reaja! Tira isso de você!

– Não sai. – Ele repetiu, abaixando a cabeça. – Eu sinto-

– NÃO! – Ela gritou, pulando em cima dele e surpreendendo-o totalmente. – Você não é ruim... Você é uma pessoa boa... Por favor, não seja isso...

– Eu não tive escolha – ele chorava baixinho, com a cabeça dela enterrada em seus ombros. Ela se sacudia toda, mas o apertava como se aquilo fosse protege-los do mundo. Do Lorde das Trevas. Da Marca.

– Eu sinto tanto... – Ela balbuciou, tocando o rosto dele e o beijando.

A dor no peito que Draco sentia era excruciante, mas deveria ser feito. Aquilo era outro beco sem saída; outra escolha que fora arrancada dele. Eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos.

– Preciso que me escute – ele disse com a voz firme, afastando o rosto dela e pegando seu queixo para que ela encarasse seus olhos. – Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci, e eu não te mereço.

– O que está-

– Não me interrompa – outra lágrima escapou dos olhos cinzentos. – Eu não te mereço, mas não é por isso que eu não reconheço o que tivemos. Eu te amo.

Hermione colocou ambas as mãos na boca e despencou a chorar. Ele continuou a falar mesmo assim.

– Eu amo você, e eu sempre irei te amar. Espero que me perdoe por isso.

Ela ficou confusa, mas as lágrimas caíam copiosamente de seus olhos, embaçando-os. Ela o abraçou e eles se deitaram novamente, e ele escutou ela sussurrar que o amava também antes de dormir com os olhos ardendo depois de quase uma hora chorando. Ela não viu, portanto, quando Draco tirou a varinha de trás do travesseiro e sussurrou, com a voz embargada e os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

– _Obliviate._


End file.
